Bear House
by ShizukaUsami89
Summary: Disclaimer:I do not own Junjo Romantica  An accident 10 years ago changed the lives of two people. They both shared the same fate of losing someone they love. They didn't know how much they were connected until they met in an innocent place, an orphanage.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

It was a normal day in Central Tokyo, the early hustle and bustle of the people hurrying for their daily task was evident since early morning. Some went to school; some went to work while others, are still sleeping inside their **large, luxurious **and **comfortable home**.

"Briing! Briing! Briing!" the ring of the telephone downstairs flooded the entire unit. Upstairs, the owner of the luxurious penthouse on the best spot in the city was still covered by his white thick blanket. The man stirred as he heard the continuous noise.

"So noisy early in the morning," he grumbled as he sat up on his bed. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

'_Another stupid day…' _he thought as he grabbed the life-size teddy bear beside him. He abandoned the king size bed and headed downstairs.

The phone continuously rang madly for 2 agonizing minutes before it turned to voice mail, "If you want to say something, I can't answer right now. I'm too busy to talk to you, so say everything you want after the tone" beep─

"Usami-sensei! You stupid lazy writer! You better work on that manuscript or I'll freaking kill you for the last time!" A woman's voice erupted from the receiver.

The silver haired man rolled his eyes and went to open the curtains of his glass panel. Yellow rays of the sun flooded the whole penthouse. The light was so bright that the man squinted his eyes to slowly adjust to the sudden brightness.

His lavender eyes slowly opened to gaze at the busy streets of Tokyo. It was almost noon and he missed breakfast again. Well, it wasn't a first anyway. That was just part of his daily routine. As a writer, Usami Akihiko, recipient of the Naomori Award and son of the president of the multi-national corp. Usami group, there was not much to do in life. He writes, eats and sleeps. He sometimes wanders around for inspiration for his novels. An average guy would be satisfied and say that he couldn't ask for more. He has a huge house, money more than enough for his entire life, an imported luxurious sports car and unmatched writing prowess. His Adonis-like looks and stature is a big bonus.

But for Akihiko, everything meant nothing to him. For him, life lost its meaning 10 years ago, the day when his love died on a tragic accident. Since then, the 28 years old novelist lost interest in everything. He lived on but did not move on. For him, his life stopped that very moment when he lost his beloved.

Akihiko thought about committing suicide but he knew that his beloved wouldn't want that, Takahiro wouldn't be happy. So, he continued to live.

Akihiko fixed himself coffee, the only thing he can manage to make for himself without making a mess in the kitchen. After that, he took a quick shower, got dress and grabbed his car keys. He decided to grab a bite on a nearby restaurant and kill time outside/ a.k.a. finding inspiration for his next work.

He rode his red sportscar to the 2-star restaurant to eat his brunch. The silver haired novelist can't do anything outside writing. So, he couldn't cook for himself or take care of the house. He didn't want to hire maids because he doesn't want to spoil the solitude of his overly spacious house. He only orders the attendant of the condominium to bring his laundry to the cleaners. He also only eats out or order from a restaurant to eat. That's how Akihiko lived until today.

After eating his brunch, Akihiko drove through the streets of Tokyo until he saw a familiar face walking through the crowd. He rolled down his window, "Hiroki!" he called out.

The brunette looked around until he saw his silver haired friend in his flashy sportscar.

"Bakahiko!" Hiroki growled. His loud voice earned him everyone's attention. He blushed as red as a tomato as he marched towards the foreign car.

"What do you want, O great novelist?" Hiroki scoffed.

Akihiko looked at him disinterested, "Why so grumpy Hiroki? Don't I get a good morning?"

"Don't be smug with me Bakahiko! I have an appointment to attend to!" The brunette hissed.

"I'll drive you to the university if you need a lift."

"I'm not going there, I'm on a day-off." Hiroki averted his gaze and crossed his arms. He tapped his foot on the pavement.

Akihiko raised a brow and a smirk trailed on his lips, "You're meeting you lover, don't you?"

"What? No! I'm not!" Hiroki stammered and got another weird stare from the crowd.

"Get in here Hiroki, so you won't look like a flustered high school girl." Akihiko opened the door. The brunette reluctantly got inside the vehicle to avoid the embarrassing atmosphere sat beside Akihiko and buckled up. He crossed his arms and scowled, "Savvy?" he grumbled.

"Well, where are we heading to?" Akihiko asked.

"Kusama Orphanage"

"Orphanage?" Akihiko asked again.

"Yeah, the orphanage where Nowaki grew up. It's near the public playground near the border." Hiroki sighed.

Akihiko nodded, "Got it…" he drove away.

Hiroki Kamijou was Akihiko's childhood friend, he's an assistant professor in Mitsuhashi University department of Literature. In fact, he was Akihiko's only true friend despite their little arguments.

**Kusama Orphanage…**

Akihiko and Hiroki got out of the car. The brunette turned to his childhood friend, "Thanks for the ride."

"Its fine Hiroki, I don't have much to do. Anyway, can I come in?"

"What for?"

Akihiko looked away, "Nothing, just want to kill time and maybe get some new ideas."

Hiroki sighed, "Fine, come on."

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki called out as he ran towards the two.

"N-Nowaki!" Hiroki blushed. The raven haired giant pulled the shorter man to a tight hug.

"I'm glad you came!" Nowaki smiled.

"B-Baka! Akihiko's here!"

Nowaki turned to the silver haired man in front of him, "Usami-san… What are you doing here?"

"I gave Hiroki a ride here." Akihiko mumbled as he lit a cigarette.

Nowaki threw the cancer stick on the pavement and stepped on it, "This is a non-smoking Usami-san. I thank you for bringing Hiro-san here. You may leave…" he spoke as politely as he could but his voice had the usual ice on it whenever he encounters the novelist.

"Nowaki" Hiroki mumbled in nervousness.

"I brought some candies for the kids." He added trying to soothe his lover.

The doctor smiled at his lover, "That's very sweet of you Hiro-san… But I really need to talk to you about something. Let's just give it to them late."

Akihiko grabbed the pack of sweets, "I'll handle this. You two should just talk and take you time."

"Are you sure Akihiko?" Hiroki asked.

"It's fine, so where are the brats?" the novelist asked.

"They're at the back garden, Usami-san. Someone is with them so just ask the house parent there for help. Thanks…" Nowaki smiled a little and dragged Hiroki away.

The silver haired novelist sighed, "Such an impulsive brat…"

Akihiko made his way around the large building to head to the back graden of the orphanage. As he drew close to the said place, Akihiko could hear the noise of children playing. And then, a melodic voice began to speak, "okay, who knows the Bear Family Song?"

"Me!" the children cheered.

'_Who's that?' _Akihiko thought as he walked closer.

"There are 3 bears inside a little house~" the voice sang.

"There's Papa bear, Mama bear and Baby bear," The children chorused.

"Papa bear is very strong,"

"Mama bear is beautiful"

"And Baby bear is cheerful and kind"

"There they are, there they are, a happy family," they all sang.

At last, Akihiko reached the back garden. There he saw a bunch of kids cheering and squealing. The novelist scanned through them and there he saw someone sitting on a small stool, a chocolate haired person wearing an apple green apron with a small chick logo on front.

"Let's sing it again!" a kid squealed.

The brunette chuckled and stood up, "Okay, okay…" he smiled.

'_That must be the house parent…' Akihiko thought._

"Excuse me," the novelist approached them.

A child pulled the apron of the brunette, "Misa-chan!, Misa-chan! There's an ojiichan!" the child pointed at Akihiko.

The other looked back at Akihiko. The 28 years old novelist froze on his spot as he came face-to-face with the house parent. His eyes met the most lustrous eyes he ever saw.

'_Emerald… no… the softest shade of green… so clear, so soft…'_

"Is there something I can help you with?" the brunette asked with a smile.

Akihiko blinked and quickly composed himself, "Yes, I've brought candies for the children." He showed the pack of sweets.

As if on cue, the children immediately stopped on whatever they were doing and rushed to Akihiko, "Candy!" they all squealed.

"S-Stop! Stop! You shouldn't run like that! Fall in line if you want to have candy like I've taught you before." The green eyed angel instructed.

"Hai!" the kids answered and fell in line in front of the two.

The brunette turned to Akihiko, "You shouldn't show them the candy openly. They might hurt themselves."

"Sorry… What's you're name?" the novelist asked.

"I'm Misaki, Misaki Takahashi," the brunette smiled as they shook hands. "And you are?"

"Usami Akihiko,"

"Nice to meet you Usagi-san"

Akihiko blinked twice, "Its Usami…"

Misaki blushed, "Sorry, I must've misheard you…"

The silver haired chuckled lightly, "it's alright… It sounds cute…"

"Oh…" the brunette trailed off.

'_He looks so innocent… and somewhat familiar…' _Akihiko thought.

"Tell me… Have we met─"

"CANDY! Misa-chan!" the children interrupted, taking the attention of the green eyed angel.

Misaki quickly opened the sweets and started distributing, "Sorry, here you go…" he gave one each child, "Now, don't forget to brush your teeth after eating okay?"

"Okay!" the children replied as they munch up the candy. The line ended, leaving one piece of sweet.

Akihiko watched the brunette walk towards a kid with silver hair and olive green eyes who was sitting alone on the swing.

"Here Akito-kun, I saved some for you." Misaki smiled and held out the last piece of sweet.

The child looked up to him with a faint smile and took the sweet slowly, he moved his hands as if signaling something. The brunette smiled and planted a kiss on the other's forehead, "You're welcome." He smiled and patted him on the head. He then left the boy to savor his candy.

"Thank you for the candy Usagi-san, I mean…" Misaki trailed off.

"It's alright…"

"Do you want to adopt a child here?" Misaki asked.

The silver haired novelist was taken aback by this. Usami Akihiko? Adopting a child? For everyone who knew the silver haired novelist, child and Usami Akihiko cannot be used in the same sentence, **ever! The world must be ending as we know it!**

The silver haired novelist shook his head, "No, I've just accompanied a friend here. He visited Kusama-kun and told me to give those candies here." He explained.

Misaki's eyes saddened, "Oh…"

"What's wrong?" Akihiko asked.

The teen shook his head, "Nothing, I thought that a child will get adopted to day and have a new family… You know a real family who will take care of them…" he smiled sadly as he gazed at the children.

Akihiko just looked at the other. He felt something when he saw sadness in those green orbs, something that was left in the past which had trapped him for a long time. Somehow, he wanted to take those away.

"You're taking care of them so it'll be alright if they don't get adopted…" he mumbled.

The brunette looked at him with such bright eyes. Misaki softly smiled and turned back to the children, "Maybe you're right but I don't want them to end up like me…" he sadly spoke.

The novelist blinked, "What do you mean by that?"

Misaki chuckled nervously, "I never got adopted that's why I stayed here until now…" he trailed off and glanced at the other. When he saw that the other would give the usual response by the usual people who heard about his case, Misaki quickly smiled.

"Maybe I wasn't just lucky… I was never an excellent kid so maybe that was my fault…" he added.

Akihiko knew that the other didn't want to be sympathized and be pitied upon so, the silver haired novelist didn't say a word. He didn't want this person to feel that he's troubling others, somehow, Akihiko knew how he felt, to be left, to be alone, to be blaming oneself for such incompetence. But now, the novelist wanted to know more, to discover more from this person who seemed to be someone he knew in the past. Why would he do that? Why be so interested at a person he just met? Akihiko found himself pondering over such trivial thoughts.

Suddenly, a very loud ringing noise interrupted his trail of thought. It was coming from his coat pocket.

"Usagi-san, I think someone is calling you," Misaki reminded.

The novelist fished out his phone from his pocket and lazily answered it, "What?" he grumbled.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOOD-FOR-NOTHING NOVELIST? WHERE'S THE MANUSCRIPT! I'M SO GOING TO HAVE YOUR HEAD TODAY!" a shrill voice roared from the other end of the line. Akihiko was holding the phone away from his ear, a safety measure taken to save his ear drum from being broken.

After sensing that it was safe enough to speak, he held it closer to his ear. "It's finished… I'm going to bring it later today. Don't you trust me? You're my editor…" he spoke smoothly.

"I'VE ALREADY GIVEN THAT UP A LONG TIME AGO! JUST BRING THE MANUSCRIPT HERE! THE PRINTERS ARE WAITING…" After the ear-splitting order from Aikawa, she cut off the call.

Akihiko slipped his phone back to his pocket, "Damn woman…" he cursed under his breath. When he looked back at Misaki, the brunette was looking at him with a flushed face.

"I need to go…" Akihiko spoke as he glanced at his watch.

Misaki simply nodded, "I think that is quite obvious…" he nervously chuckled and turned to the children.

"Everyone, Usagi… I mean Usami-san is going to leave now…" the brunette announced. The children quickly gathered around him, "Bye-bye Usagi-san!" they chorused.

"Bye brats…" he mumbled and turned to Misaki, "I have to go…" he bid goodbye and walked away, leaving the children and their green eyed guardian alone in the garden.

"Will he come back and bring us candy again, Misa-chan?" one of the kids asked.

"I don't know… He just dropped a friend here, so he may not…" Misaki answered. The children groaned in disappointment.

Akito, the child on the swing, approached Misaki and started to sign, _"Will he comeback here?"_ The brunette sadly smiled and shook his head, "I don't know Akito-kun but maybe… I think he's a good person…" he answered as he looked back to the direction where Akihiko went.

Akihiko got in his car and started the engine. He glanced at his rear view mirror to see the Orphanage. He was still pondering about Misaki. Something inside him told the novelist that he needs to comeback there another time. But why and what for?

Thus, he rode the red flashy sports car to his condo to pick up his manuscript and drop it off to his devilish editor (who went through hell lot of trouble because of his lack of ability to meet his deadline.)

"I thought you would never come…" Aikawa grumbled as she snatched away the manuscript from the novelist.

"I just dropped off a friend to an Orphanage. He wanted to visit his lover so, I, as a very reliable and understanding friend, gave him a lift… I can't just let him walk all the way there…" Akihiko explained trying to sound as if he was a gentle and o-so responsible friend.

Aikawa eyed him, "You can't weave lies before me sensei… I know your style like the back of my hand…" she grumbled and gave the manuscript to the intern to be delivered to the printers.

Akihiko scowled at her and left the establishment. He drove back to his house and upon arriving, he plopped on his couch. He didn't even take off his coat, he was too tired. He never went out that long, so it was taking a toll already.

'_I really need to exercise…' _he thought. _'Now, what is there to do? I've already finished the book for now… What will I be working on?'_

"Takahiro… Give me a sign…" he mumbled and noticed that a leaf was stuck on his hair. It was probably from a tree in the garden. A chuckle escaped his lips.

"Maybe I have something to write after all… Thank you…" he twirled the leaf between his thumb and index finger. He got up from the couch and went to his office.


	2. Chapter 2

Akihiko leaned back on his chair as he sipped his almost cold coffee. The taste wasn't good anymore but he didn't mind. He was too tired to complain about his own coffee. It wasn't his concern anymore for he was currently looking at his new work, probably a genre run old but he wanted to try it. He had nothing to lose but he needs to ask an honest person to look at it. So, he quickly dialed a particular number on his phone.

After a few rings, the other picked up. Akihiko was greeted by an annoyed groan, "What?" the obviously tired voice on the other end queried.

"Hiroki, I need you to check my work…" Akihiko mumbled as he managed to put a cigarette on between his lips and light it.

"Do you know what time it is right now, BAKAHIKO?" Hiroki exclaimed in anger.

Akihiko squinted to look at the time on the lower right-hand side of his computer screen; it was only 3 o'clock in the morning. He didn't notice that he missed dinner and midnight snack. He was too engrossed with his work that he didn't notice the time. Thus, it doesn't matter.

"It's exactly three minutes after three in the morning…" Akihiko flatly spoke as if it was nothing. He quickly moved the phone away from his ear.

"BAKAHIKO! DON'T CALL SOMEONE WHO IS PROBABLY SOUND ASLEEP! I'M NOT YOUR GODDAMN EDITOR!" Hiroki fumed which made Akihiko's phone vibrate madly.

"But Hiroki, you know that you're the first one to ever read my work… I can't get an honest judgment from anyone but you…" the silver haired Adonis explained.

A pause was the only response he got. Akihiko heard someone groaning and cursing under his breath.

"Fine, I'll drop by there first thing in the morning…" the other grumbled in response.

Akihiko smiled softly, "Thanks Hiroki…" he breathed. After that, the novelist crawled under his covers and quickly went to slumber.

BANG! BANG! BANG! The door went. Akihiko covered his ears and try to stop the loud sound entering his ears but to no avail, it only got louder. He grouchily sat up on his bed and massage the bridge of his nose to get his eyes focused when he open them. His hair was a mess and there was still sleep in his eyes.

'_Who would disturb me so early? I already gave my damn manuscript to Aikawa!' _ he cursed as he threw the covers away and headed down the stairs and to the door.

He opened it madly with a foul expression on his face, "What?" he rumbled.

"You bastard, you called me in the middle of the night to set an appointment and you'll keep me waiting here all morning to wait for you to wake up?" Hiroki madly grumbled as he stood there in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. He was wearing a white long sleeve and a burgundy colored tie. He obviously has work for that day but he's running late thanks to his old friend.

"You know that I have work today so give me the damn material so I can criticize it to bits and head to work before I find myself strangling you for getting me late…" Hiroki marched in, threw his bag on the couch and slouched on it.

The silver haired novelist forgot all about last night's conversation so, it was his fault. Thus, without a word of argument, he went up to his office and got the manuscript he partly finished last night. He handed it to Hiroki and slumped on the other couch adjacent to where Hiroki sat. He wrapped his arms around Suzuki-san, his giant teddy bear, and leaned on it.

"If you want coffee make it yourself okay? I don't have enough energy for now…" he mumbled.

The brunette scowled at him and grumbled something like 'inhospitable' or 'lazy', though he didn't avert his eyes from the manuscript. He continued to read it. As a Literature professor (well, assistant professor actually), Hiroki is a fast-reader. He could finish a novel in less than three hours straight. Ever since they were in elementary, Akihiko knew that his friend loved reading and books. It was obvious to anyone who will enter his dwelling (which was shared with his lover, Kusama Nowaki). Mountains and mountains of books could be found. He was somewhat a collector of books but not just a collector; he knew each and every one of it by heart. He is a person of great literary taste. So, for Akihiko, Hiroki is the perfect checker of his works. If he doesn't like it, it's bad. If he really doesn't like it, it's worse. But the worst thing that any writer will get from Hiroki is an onslaught of destructive criticism, criticism that will send you to the depths of devastation (Luckily, Akihiko never got it). Thus, all his opinions are honest.

After thirty minutes of silence, Hiroki put the batch of papers down and leaned back on the couch. He folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at Akihiko. He wasn't scowling, much, but he didn't look pleased either. The brunette was a little bit suspicious of Akihiko but he was fighting it. Thus, he sighed and shut his eyes.

"So after stepping into a place like that, you quickly got inspired…" he spoke, breaking the silence of the spacious abode. Akihiko couldn't reply yet, he was still waiting. He knew that there was more to it.

"Akihiko, to whom are you basing this heroine of yours now? The beginning is as always, interesting, but she seemed to be of lack of profile description. She's too ambiguous and low-spirited, like most of your novels. I believe this still needs further research for the basis of material…" Hiroki explained.

Akihiko sat up straight and yawned in the most elegant way possible. He rested both of his arms over the backrest of the couch and crossed his legs.

"I know that part Hiroki, I'm still working on it. What I want now is your help…" he trailed off.

The other quirked a brow, "Help? For what?"

"I need permission on getting in and out of that orphanage whenever I want… I need to somehow feel the whole atmosphere there…"

"You don't even like children… Why are you writing something like this all of the sudden?" Hiroki scoffed.

Akihiko sighed and leaned forward; he rested his elbows on his knees and joined his hands. "**He** gave me a sign to write about it last night…" he reasoned.

Upon hearing this Hiroki felt his heart skipped a beat. He looked away and rolled his eyes, "You still turn to him for inspiration…" he muttered under his breath. The brunette knew it all too well. Ever since Takahiro died, Akihiko almost stopped writing. In fact, he stopped writing anything but after a year; he gave Hiroki a manuscript which hit the top of the best-seller list. It was sad but still, it was really a work of art. The young professor asked his friend how he came up with it and Akihiko's only reply was, 'Takahiro gave me a sign'.

With that in his understanding, Hiroki knew that this will be another great hit. However, he wanted his friend to move on from his lost. It was already ten years ago and turning eleven n two months time. Akihiko needs to free himself from the chains of torment he casted upon himself. Thus, Hiroki could never convince him. He would just pray for that time to arrive.

The young professor stood up and grabbed his things, "I think I can ask Nowaki for that but you can always pull some strings like you usually do…" he mumbled.

"But who will stop you from going there, anyway? It's an orphanage and visiting children there is normal as long as there's a house parent around…" Hiroki explained and headed towards the door.

Akihiko got on his feet, "About that… Can I also get some information about a certain house parent there?" he asked.

Hiroki cocked a brow, "What? You want to go through somebody else's file? You can't be serious Akihiko…" he nervously smiled. He knew that his friend was sometimes weird but this was too much.

"Your lover could get that information right? Just this once, Hiroki…" Akihiko coaxed.

The other looked away trying to hesitate but with Akihiko's stubbornness, they would just end up eating more time which will lead to Hiroki missing half the day of his job. He can already imagine his students rejoicing upon the absent of their professor whom they called 'Kamijou the Devil'. Hiroki grimaced at that thought and quickly turned to Akihiko, "Well, as far as I know, the only regular house parent there is brat named Takahashi Misaki…" he mumbled.

"He's the one…" Akihiko nodded and lit a cigarette.

"Okay, I'll ask Nowaki…" Hiroki opened the door. "By the way, I've brought you some instant food from the convenient store… I'll be going." He bid the latter goodbye and headed off.

Hiroki quickly rode the elevator and glanced at his watch. He was already an hour late and the ride from there to Mitsuhashi University was fifteen minutes or more. He gritted his teeth and cursed under his breath. This would definitely stain his punctuality record and he could already hear Miyagi teasing him about being a hypocrite who scolds his superior about punctuality though couldn't get a clean record. _'Damn that old man… I have pretty good reason for my lateness unlike him… He goes to work late in a very tired state and pushes all his work to me…'_

'_I'll tell on him one of these days… So he'll try to keep his hands and work to himself…' _Hiroki smirked at the thought.

As he reached the ground floor, he reminded himself to ask Nowaki about Akihiko's favor. Though he knows that Nowaki doesn't really like Akihiko, Hiroki will somehow coax him. _'Stupid Akihiko…' _he grumbled to himself.

'_Why is he so interested on that Takahashi brat?' _Hiroki thought as he walked on the way to the station. Suddenly, a particular idea entered his mind.

'_Takahashi… Like Takahashi Takahiro?_' The brunette thought as he glanced back to Akihiko's penthouse. He quickly shook his head and hurried.

'_I must be thinking too much… Not just because they both are Takahashi's, they're related…' _Hiroki pondered over it more and more as he rode the train to work. And somewhere down the lane of curiosity, he found himself seek the true identity of the house parent whom Akihiko was so interested to know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. All the characters are own by their respective owners and publishers. I do not profit from this fanfic. (Just releasing some stress X3.)**

**Chapter 2.5:**

**Kusama Orphanage…**

"Misaki, kindly take the children to the dining hall for lunch…" the woman with graying hair reminded the teen who was folding the blankets of the children. Her face was still quite young looking despite the few lines of age on it. She looked younger despite her age of 65.

Misaki nodded and smiled, "I'll see them after this…" The brunette noticed that the other was clutching a black folder and she was wearing her brown coat and sunhat.

"Will you be going out Kaachan?" the teen asked.

The old lady smiled, "Yes, I'm fixing some papers to get the other children enter elementary school."

The young house parent's face brightened, "I'm glad they'll go to school now. Some of them already know how to write their names and read a few story books. They will be delighted to hear your plans…"

"I'm sure they will be Misaki. But, how a bout you?" the old lady asked. Her smile turned into a sad one, "Do you not want to continue to go to a university?" she asked. Her eyes were looking at the teen with such sympathy; she knew that Misaki wants to continue to college but with her help alone, she can't do it. Kusama Minako never had children so she and her husband founded an orphanage to take care of abandoned children. The Orphanage doesn't receive such big funds or donation and it is likely running through her wealth alone.

The only child who didn't get adopted but had supported himself until now was Nowaki. The young doctor-to-be got many part-time jobs and would always give back to the orphanage. Despite his lack of financial ability, he managed to enter a university and take up doctoring. However, Misaki was a different case. The young brunette wasn't all good at anything and had always been shy. He decided to stay at the orphanage and take some part-time job outside just to help the funding. The Orphanage lacked manpower and there were only 3 regular house parents including Misaki.

"Misaki?" the woman asked again. The teen blinked and stared at the white sheet on his hands, "I'm fine just by looking after the kids. If I go to University, the children might get out of hand and moreover… Akito would probably get ill and cry if I don't look after him…" he spoke with such tenderness. He looked up to the one who raised him since he was eight years old and smiled, "Don't worry about me anymore, Kaachan…"

The old lady sighed and approached the boy. She pinched his cheek lovingly and patted his head, "You're still as attentive as ever… If you love everybody else more than yourself, you might not find your own happiness" she playfully scolded the other.

She gazed at his eyes which were probably fighting back tears, "I want my children to be happy, Misaki. And you're one of them… I want you to be able to find your own happiness." She planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

Misaki sniffled and choke out a sob. He missed this. He missed the affection of a mother. The young brunette had always kept everything to himself because he was afraid to cause trouble to other people. But, the people there in the orphanage weren't _other people___anymore. They were his new family, the one that he gained after losing his biological ones. The Kusama's became his new mother and father and Nowaki became his new brother. However, the hollow place that was created by the accident ten years ago was still there and Misaki thought that it will never be filled. His new family just made a new place in his heart and didn't replace his family's love. He will do everything to keep it, this new piece of his being.

"K-Kaachan…" he mumbled and broke in to tears.

Minako chuckled at this and held the other close, "You never change… You still cry like a small child even though you seem so strong every time…" she hummed.

"I'm sorry…" he sobbed and wiped away the tears with the cuff of his long sleeved shirt. He let out soft audible chuckles and exhaled heavily.

"You should go now Kaachan… You might run late because of me." He added and smiled.

"Okay, do you want anything? I might stop by the grocery store after the meeting…"

'_Just go to work and don't forget to bring back presents!'_

Misaki's eyes widened at the sudden flash of his past self. He quickly shook his head. The teen forced out a bright smile, "No, I'm fine… Just be careful on your way back."

"Okay, bye Misaki…" she bid him goodbye and left the teen alone.

The brunette covered his face with both hands and tried to wash away those memories; his memories of selfishness which caused him his family.

'_I will not let that happen again because of me… I would never cause trouble and I would only give them what they need. I just have to take care of them… That perhaps, would be my happiness…'_

**Yeah, I know it's short but I just want to drop some of Misaki's thoughts for the meantime. So the next chapter will be again, focused on Akihiko who will be spending the entire day in the Orphanage XD.**

**(I love it when I put him in a children friendly environment… He gets really annoyed!)**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think. Suggestions are also welcomed.**

**Until next time, Zettaini Zehii…**

** Shizuka Usami89**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: The First Attempt**

A certain red flashy sports car parked at the grounds of Kusama Orphanage. With a short screeching sound, the car stopped and its engine quickly died. The door of the driver opened and revealed the silver haired novelist, Usami Akihiko. He grabbed a plastic bag and a box from his car and slammed the door shut.

The novelist gazed at the gate of the orphanage and sighed, "Now, how will I get in there?" he mumbled.

"Excuse me young man," a voice interrupted. Akihiko looked at his side and saw an old woman with a few grocery bags at hand.

"Are you going in?" she asked simply.

Akihiko nodded, "Yes."

"I'm Usami Akihiko." He introduced himself.

"I want to give some candy for the children here. My friend is Kusama-san's housemate." He answered.

The old lady smiled and nodded, "You know Nowaki and Kamijou-san… Well then, you must be another one of willing helpers of this orphanage… Come in," she chattered and opened the gate.

The novelist followed the old lady, "By the way, I'm Kusama Minako, the old lady who takes care of the children who are brought here…"

"You know…" she paused and looked back at the man with her.

"Not many people like to go here and see the children. Maybe because they all have their own children and the economic stability today isn't good… I can't blame them but still…" she smiled.

"There are still people who would like to help just like you young man…" she continued to walk ahead.

Akihiko simply stared at the woman. He was neither really fond of kids nor he was going to help that orphanage on the verge of closure. He was just simply taking up inspiration and ideas from it. However, just maybe, he'll give back after finishing his task at hand.

"Kaachan, welcome back!" a melodic voice suddenly greeted the two. It had a certain ring to Akihiko's ears which made him turn towards the speaker. _'It's that house parent…'_

Misaki quickly bowed and smiled, "Was the meeting fast? It's only been two hours." He chuckled.

"Do you not want me to come home early? This child…" Minako pouted.

The teen shook his head. "Of course I do Kaachan… But I was worried that you might hurry too much…" Misaki trailed off and noticed the silver haired Adonis beside Minako.

His eyes fluttered in surprise and confusion, "Usagi-san?" he uttered. "Why are you with Kaachan?" he asked.

Minako smiled, "You already know each other?"

"He visited the children yesterday… He drove Kamijou-san here to meet up with Nowaki-niichan." Misaki narrated and turned back to the novelist.

"Well, isn't that splendid?" she clapped her hands together. "You two already know each other… Usami-kun here wants to give candy to the kids but you should fix them some snack first…" she handed Misaki the bags.

"Take these to the kitchen and take Usami-kun with you. I'll watch over the children for now… You should also entertain our guest so he would come back…" the old woman left the two alone and headed off to the garden.

There was only silence then. The rustling of the leaves around them was the only sound they could hear. Akihiko felt his head lighten as he gazed at the young brunette before him. Misaki's chocolate colored hair fluttered in the autumn breeze and his eyes were bright as he watched his mother went to the garden. _'This is why I came back… I have to know…'_

"Usagi-san," Misaki called out, breaking Akihiko's trail of thought. He gestured to the building on their left and smiled. "We should head to the main house. I'll fix you a drink so you could relax while you wait…" he walked ahead from the writer. Akihiko simply followed the other, formulating his strategy to get some information from this certain house parent. He knew that he should do a friendly and professional approach so he won't scare the boy (He knew the possibilities that Misaki would get scared at a stranger wanting to know about him).

Upon reaching the kitchen of the main house, Misaki put the bags on the kitchen counter and started to fish out the ingredients he needed to make some snacks, vegetable sticks and some French fries. "You could sit there, Usagi-san…" he gestured to the chair on the other side of the counter.

The writer did as he was told. He was quite tired after running to the store just to buy sweets for brats he didn't even like. Thus, it was fine.

"What would you like, Usagi-san coffee, tea or…"

"You…" Akihiko uttered instinctively.

Misaki turned to him and blinked, "What was that?" obviously didn't hear the answer.

The novelist kept himself composed, "Coffee would be fine." He answered. He mentally scolded himself, _'There goes my friendly and professional approach…' _

The brunette quickly fixed coffee and gave it to the guest. He returned to chopping vegetables. Akihiko watched him skillfully slice the vegetables fast and with great precision. He also noticed that Misaki could do many things at the same time, seasoning, frying, cutting and plating. His plating skills are absolutely ingenious.

"Nice rabbit shaped radish…" Akihiko commented as he took the piece of art with his thumb and index finger. The slice was thin but it was still cute.

Misaki chuckled, "Thanks."

"You know, children like to eat cute things and vegetables cut like these are the best. They finish them all but sometimes they come up to me and say, 'Misa-chan, am I bad because I ate the cute rabbit?'."

"It seems like they find it too cute to eat… they feel guilty…" Akihiko commented.

"Can I eat this one?" he asked.

The brunette nodded, "Sure, though it may not suit your taste…"

Akihiko munched on the spiced vegetable and found himself taking another one from the plate and another and another. It was too late when he noticed that he finished it all up. Misaki stared at him in surprise.

"It was hard to resist… Sorry…" the novelist apologized. Well, if you eat at restaurants and some instant food everyday. Homemade cooking will truly make you eat like a wolf starved for two weeks.

"Looks like I'll have to make more because a child-like grown up ate it all up…" Misaki sighed and playfully pouted.

Akihiko patted the other's head and smiled, "It was really good…Better than the food I eat in restaurants." He spoke with such sincerity.

When Misaki saw that handsome smile, he instantly turned back to cut the vegetable sticks and animals shapes to hide his blushing face. THUMP! _'What's with that sudden loud heartbeat…' _he grumbled to himself. He side eyed Akihiko and saw the novelist looking around the kitchen.

'_I wonder why a rich-looking guy dropped by here with no particular reason…' _the teen wondered.

'_Nobody really comes here… Visitors seldom come here and adopt a child. It would be a year or a year and a half before a child is adopted. Nobody seems to know that there's an orphanage in this place. Except the ones who drops children here…' _Misaki was saddened by this own thoughts. It was pitiable but it was the truth. More children were left behind than being adopted. Just like last month, a three year old was left outside the orphanage. The child had a bag of clothes and was holding a letter. It contained the message of the mother, a woman who had a child without marriage. It was said that she tried her best but she couldn't take care of the child so, she left it in the orphanage.

"They shouldn't have done it if they can't protect the child…" Misaki mumbled as he scowled at the vegetable.

"It was probably due to the folly of youth…" Akihiko answered with a straight face.

Misaki blushed, "W-Wha─"

"You said that she had a child without getting married… So, it was probably because they didn't use protection…" Akihiko answered with a straight face as he looked at a very red Misaki.

The teen covered his mouth and felt like he was melting like a scoop of ice cream in a hot summer day. He couldn't believe that he was thinking aloud (though most of the time, he is.). He quickly plated the food and turned off the stove.

"We should bring this to the garden…" Misaki chuckled nervously as he put the food on the trolley. He pushed it by himself and went ahead of the other. He couldn't look at the other after mumbling about private information about a child in the orphanage. Moreover, he even heard the other talk about 'protection'. _'How can he say those things with such a straight face…'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 3****.5:**

As they reached the garden, they saw the children sitting on a large red picnic blanket. They were around Minako who was telling them stories and probably told them that some of them will go to school. The old lady looked up from the book and waved at the two, "Okay, that would be the story for today…" she dismissed them.

"Okay, who wants snacks?" Misaki called out. The children quickly turned to them and smiled, "Yey! Snacks!" they cheered and gathered around the trolley.

"It's the animal farm today! Yum!" they squealed.

Misaki chuckled, "Yup, but before you eat them. What should you all do first?" he asked.

"Wash hands!" they answered in chorus and went to the wash area.

The old woman stood up and approached the two, "Did you have a problem in the kitchen, Misaki?" she asked as she scanned through the food.

Misaki shook his head and smiled in confusion, "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, you've always finish the snacks in five minutes… It seems like you and Usami-san had a lot to talk about." She smiled at them.

The youngest house keeper of Kusama Orphanage blushed and looked away; "I better check if they are washing their hands in the right way…" he excused himself and went to the children.

Akihiko could sense timidity from the other. Now, he could add up that trait to his main character. '_He's embarrassed even in the littlest things… How innocent can he be?' _he noted down to his mental notebook.

Misaki came back with the children who quickly rushed to the snacks. Minako sat down on the blanket beside Akito. She was coaxing the boy to eat up with the others but the boy kept shaking his head.

"Akito-kun, you should eat now… If you don't go there, they'll eat up all the yummy snacks…" she coaxed.

The boy shook his head again and stared at his hands. The old lady sighed and turned to Misaki, "Misaki, Akito-kun doesn't want to eat…" she called.

The teen quickly went to the boy and held his hands, "What's wrong Akito-kun?"

'_It's that kid again…' _Akihiko thought as he watched the scene before him.

Akito moved his hands slowly, _"I don't like vegetables…"_

Misaki frowned a bit, "It's yummy and it will help you to get stronger…" he paused and gave the other a reassuring smile, "I made your favorite bear shaped mash potato."

The child looked up and smiled a bit; _"I want them this big" _he showed the size with his index finger and thumb. Bite size.

Misaki smiled and put the child on his lap as he fed him. Minako sighed and smiled tiredly, "You're the only one who could feed him…" she commented and went to the novelist.

"Usami-san, sit with the children. I have to rest now, an old lady couldn't work herself too much anymore… I hope you don't mind helping Misaki…" she smiled weakly.

The novelist wanted to roll his eyes and groan but that would blow off his cover as a 'friendly visitor'. Thus, he nodded and went to the group. Misaki looked up to him along with the kids, "Eh! It's the candy man!" they squealed and rushed to Akihiko. They practically clung to the man's long and slender legs making Akihiko's eye twitch. He was trying his outmost best to calm down and not send the brats ten kilometers off by swinging his legs.

"They like you Usagi-san…" Misaki chuckled but immediately stopped when he got the glimpse of annoyance in the man's lavender orbs. The teen put Akito on the blanket first before he went to Akihiko to help.

"Okay, kids. I think you better let Usagi-san sit first…" he started to take the children one by one. As he held up the little girl in his arms, "Did he bring us more candy again, Misa-Chan?" she asked.

"I think so…" Misaki answered and looked at Akihiko. He sat on the blanket again along the children munching on their snacks.

The silver haired novelist sat on the blanket beside Misaki and sighed. He was really craving for a smoke to relieve the stress he was receiving from the brats, _'If there wasn't a house parent here, I probably have a cigarette hanging on my lips and smoking away this annoyance…'_

"Have everyone finished their vegetables?" Misaki asked as he wiped away the vegetable juice from Akito's face with a towel.

"Hai! Can we have our candy now?" The kids asked with their eyes twinkling in anticipation.

Misaki chuckled, "Let's see… I think everyone has finished their snacks so, it'll be okay." He smiled and turned to Akihiko. "Shall we give them their treat?" The silver haired novelist sighed and nodded.

As the two gave the sweets to the children, Akihiko didn't avert his gaze from the other. He watched and studied every reaction, emotion and gesture; which he found very motherly in most ways that a youngster his age could ever be.

Misaki treated each child with such parental love; which Akihiko never really felt and didn't get to understand. And now, he was starting to get envious from the children over Misaki. Somehow, he wished that someone would treat him like that; to love him with undivided attention and devotion.

'_If he was a woman, he would pass up to a very likeable housewife who would be likely married by men…' _the novelist thought and he sat on the blanket. He noticed that Misaki was looking at him but as soon as he noticed the teen averted his gaze.

The day passed by and Akihiko stayed at the Orphanage longer than he thought he should. The sun already set and they were already having dinner. The dining hall of the Orphanage had two long wooden tables. Most of it were occupied by the children and on the end were the adults namely Minako-san, Misaki, and Akihiko.

"This rarely happen in the orphanage. Even the house parents rarely eat dinner here… I'm really glad that you could join us, Usami-san…" Minako smiled as she indulged her food which was prepared by the resident chef, Misaki.

Akihiko smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry if I imposed myself to stay here until late…"

Minako shook her head , "No, no! I insist. We don't have much social interaction outside, so this is a little help on the children and Misaki…"

"Kaachan…" Misaki interjected with his face red in embarrassment.

Akihiko eyed the other and turned to the old lady, "Doesn't he go to University?"

"Well, I want to send him to University but as you can see Usami-san, our Orphanage isn't in good shape and some of our old benefactors already backed-out. So, I can't send him to finish his studies…" Minako sadly explained.

Akihiko turned to the teen across him. Misaki looked like he didn't want other's to know about something like that. The silver haired novelist wanted help him but Misaki might take it the wrong way. Thus, he remained silent and decided to find the right moment to talk him out of it.

After the silent dinner, Misaki started to fix the tables and take out the dishes. Akihiko sensed that he wouldn't be able to approach the teen because Misaki was too busy cleaning. He decided to excuse himself and leave, "Kusama-san, I think it's time for me to leave…"

Minako smiled and nodded, "I think so… I'll get Misaki to show you out…"

"But he's currently clean─"

"I don't want this night to end with him feeling guilty that someone is bored with his issue. I've noticed that you two are quite close so, I want you to talk with him for a bit…" she looked at him with hope and went to fetch Misaki.

Akihiko couldn't help but admire the old lady's sensibility; mother's intuition it seems.

A few seconds later, he was approached by a very timid Misaki, "I'll see you out, Usagi-san…" he spoke and went ahead.

The two walked side by side with a fair distance between them which were made by Misaki. Akihiko glanced at the other trying to decipher the atmosphere. It was hard to see Misaki's smooth cream colored face in the darkness of the walkway to the parking space. Thus, he could sense the other's nervousness and uneasiness. He sighed and shortened the distance, trying to reach Misaki's mind.

"Misaki…"

"Please don't mind what Kaachan said during dinner. It's nothing of importance…" the teen reasoned out, sensing that the other would really ask.

"It's important because it concerns your future…" Akihiko flatly answered. _'Important… I don't even know why it could concern me…'_

Misaki frowned a bit and clenched his fist, "I do not mean to be rude Usagi-san but you don't have to come back tomorrow. I know you are a very busy person so, I wish you would focus on your work…"

The novelist could only glance at the teen, "I can go back here whenever I want. And moreover, I don't have anything to do at home. So instead of wasting my time at home, I'll just drop by here and see you."

The teen halted making Akihiko stop too. The novelist looked back and saw the other's face slightly rosier than usual. He couldn't help but think it was cute.

"D-Don't say weird things Baka…" The teen stuttered.

Akihiko looked at him, amused. The novelist knew this wasn't how he planned to establish a definite connection to the teen but it was an opportunity, so he just needs to go with the flow.

"It's not weird and moreover, the kids will probably cry if they find out that their Misa-chan pushed away their candy man…" Akihiko reasoned out.

"You don't even like children…" Misaki sighed. "With the look on your face earlier, it's obvious that you don't like children or anyone around you… Why did you go back here?" he asked.

Akihiko remained silent. He can't just tell him that he's really curious with the weird nostalgia that he feels around the youth. Somewhere inside him tells him that Takahiro wants him to know Misaki better and lying to the person before him would be a bit, unfair.

The silver haired novelist gazed at the other, "A friend of mine told me that I should write something about people who grew up in a place like this… An orphanage…" he started waiting for any reaction from the teen.

"Why an orphanage? Why here?" Misaki asked with his brows furrowed.

"I do not mean to offend you Misaki, not at all. The truth is… By spending a day here made me feel jealous of all the children in here. They look so happy and loved…" Akihiko gazed back at the Main House of the orphanage.

Misaki stared at the other, "How can you say that although you know the fact that these children were abandoned by their parents?" he retorted. He could not comprehend that fact. Many pity the children there and often make fun of them. But this person, this handsome stranger, envy them. How could someone who looks so rich and pampered envy orphaned children?

"Because not every child who has a family is happy… Some of them are neglected at home although they were raised and lived with their parents under one roof…" The novelist trailed off looking back at the teen.

'_Is Usagi-san one of them?' _Misaki felt a pang of guilt in his gut. He sensed that he shouldn't have asked that kind of thing. The brunette knew that he caused the other a bit of discomfort. He bowed his head, "Sorry if I asked you that sort of thing…"

"Its fine, Misaki didn't have to apologize. Anyone in their right minds would be suspicious towards strangers suddenly appearing out of nowhere…" Akihiko sighed and went to his car. He was now thinking twice whether to come back tomorrow for the teen. Maybe he should ask an apology to Takahiro in his dreams because he might not be able to write his wishes now. _'Hope he will forgive me… Because I think I can't push this person to be my muse…'_

The novelist fished out his keys from his pocket and slid it into the hole.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki mumbled.

Akihiko looked back at the teen and softly smiled, "By the way, thanks for the dinner… It was very delicious.

You should become a cook, Misaki. You'll be successful…" he tried to humor but the teen still had a sad expression in his face. The novelist ruffled the teen's hair affectionately.

"Goodbye Misaki…" he whispered and opened his car's door.

"T-Thank you for coming today… The children were happy" Misaki suddenly stuttered making Akihiko puzzled with his sudden words.

"Misaki…"

"Usagi-san can come back here if he wants… The children might get sad if they wouldn't see their candy man…" Misaki continued.

Akihiko approached the teen and paid him attention wholly. A smile graced his lips making the other blush, "So that means, Misaki wants me to come back tomorrow?"

The teen scowled although his face blushed to say otherwise, "I said the children…"

"How about Misaki?" Akihiko pushed the question further as he leaned down closer to the teen.

Misaki felt his heart thump harder with the small distance between them, "Baka…" he breathed through clenched teeth. He looked away to avoid the alluring eyes of the Adonis in front of him. Suddenly, a cold yet comforting hand lightly patted his head.

"You're cute when you blush like that…" Akihiko commented.

"WHAT?" the teen growled.

Akihiko chuckled and smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow, good night Misaki…" he got in his car.

"G'night…" Misaki mumbled as he watched the imported red sports car drive away with its weird driver.

The teen went back to the main house as he thought about the weird atmosphere between him and the 'Candy man'. He felt so flustered when he remembered that he watched the novelist every now and then all day.

'_What am I doing? If he doesn't come back here, there won't be much of a difference right? And what's with the weird heartbeats when that idiot comes too close? AND WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT THAT?' _Misaki shook his head madly trying to push the thought on the farthest place of his mind.

"What's wrong Misaki?" Minako asked as she closed the door of the children's room.

Misaki quickly shook his head, "N-Nothing…"

"Usami-kun is charming, isn't he? He's also such a kind and helpful gentleman…" the old lady sighed and giggled. "I remember my husband by seeing him… Although he looks so cold, he's so kind and loving…" she added.

"Kaachan…" the teen chuckled. "If Otouchan could hear you, he'll be jealous…"

"Oh he won't, he knows that he's the only one I'll love even though he's not with us anymore…" the old lady smiled remembering her late husband. "I will still love him until we are reunited…"

Misaki held the other, "I know Otouchan is watching over us… He won't be happy if you feel helpless again…"

"This child… Of course, I'm not rushing to meet him. He has to wait until I have my grandchildren from you and Nowaki…" she playfully humored.

Misaki blushed, "EH? KAACHAN!" he squeaked.

The old lady kissed him on the forehead, "Good night Misaki…" she humored and went to her room, leaving the teen red with embarrassment.

Misaki went to his room and slumped on his single sized bed, _'I don't even think someone would like me… A person of unutterable pessimism…'_

With that last thought, he went to slumber not knowing that somewhere along the road, he would be wrong…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4:**

**A Hint from the Past**

It was only four in the morning but the Kusama-Kamijou household already had their lights on. Hiroki heard the front door shut and a few rustling sound in the kitchen. Even though he was a heavy sleeper, he automatically wakes up when his lover comes home.

The brunette debated himself whether he gets up and greets Nowaki or just pretends to sleep and ignore the other's presence. He pulled the covers over his head, _'Nah, he's already tired… I'll just wait here…' _he reasoned to himself and rolled on the right side of the bed, his side. Nowaki has always been on his left side because as much as the professor often said, he must always be _right._ The young doctor found it cute for his Hiro-san so, he didn't argue with it.

Thus, the brunette would always lie of the left side when Nowaki isn't around just to somehow feel the other's presence. Nowaki's scent stuck on the covers and on the pillow. It has been two weeks since they actually had a normal conversation. The assistant professor felt lonely, of course! But he will never **ever **admit that! It would be too embarrassing!

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki called out in a tired voice as he entered **their** bedroom.

Hiroki felt his heart thump louder but he remained motionless and pretended to sleep peacefully. _'The hell I feel so nervous all of the sudden?'_

The doctor sat on the bed and gazed at his lover. Seeing Hiroki like this never fails to amuse Nowaki. He always liked to watch the other sleep, to see the calm expression on his overworking and ever-scowling lover at ease. Nowaki leaned closer to the other and placed a soft kiss on the other's forehead, "I'm home Hiro-san…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't get home like a normal person… I couldn't even be by your side for thirty waking minutes…" the noirette sighed and lie beside the other and put his strong arm over the brunette, possessively. "I love you…"

Unknown to Nowaki, Hiroki was wide awake and heard everything. As soon as Nowaki fell fast asleep, Hiroki sat up on the bed and sighed, "It's not your fault you big idiot…" he mumbled and patted Nowaki's head gently and carefully so he won't awaken the tired pediatrician-in-training.

"Sometimes, I get really jealous with the brats in the hospital… I know it's trivial but it still pisses me off. But I know… Nowaki…" Hiroki whispered as he let Nowaki rest his head on his lap.

'_You'll always want to come home here… with me…' _

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki mumbled half-asleep which alarmed Hiroki. Good thing he didn't push the giant off the bed. _'Damn this idiot…'_

Suddenly, a ringing noise filled the room, making Nowaki stir a bit. Hiroki quickly picked up his phone, "Akihiko…" the professor grumbled.

"Ah, Hiroki… You seem to be awake so early… It's only thirty minutes past four in the morning…" Akihiko smoothly greeted his childhood friend.

"Did you two just finish? I didn't know you could keep up until morning"

The brunette grimaced at this, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT BAKAHIKO?" he growled and quickly covered his big mouth with his hand. Nowaki just stirred and mumbled something. He must be quite tired to not wake up.

Hiroki sighed and moved Nowaki's head to the pillow. He pulled the sheets over him and went to the living room, "What is it this time?" Hiroki asked.

"Have you asked for the file?"

The brunette scratched the back of his head, "No. He's still tired and frankly speaking, I think it'll have to wait until the end of the month"

"The flu season hasn't stopped yet. More kids got admitted to the hospital. Nowaki practically goes around that place all day…"

"Sounds like you're really worried about that brat…" Akihiko pointed out.

Hiroki felt his cheeks warm up, "O-Of course I would be… Bakahiko… He looks like a zombie when he comes home…"

"Anyway…" Hiroki started, "Did youHe lHhhhhasda

go to the orphanage yesterday?" he asked as he poured himself a glass of water.

A chuckle was heard on the other line, "Yes, I actually spent the whole day there, trying to gather anything…"

"Well, how did it go? Found anything about the brat you're so interested about?" the brunette asked.

The other was silent for a bit making Hiroki puzzled with the sudden pause, "Akihiko?"

"Hiroki, have you ever felt that somehow, you've met a person before but you don't remember when?" Akihiko asked.

The professor blushed slightly as he recalled his younger years, the days when he slept around with men without any kind of attachments. He bit his lower lip, "S-Sort of…" he stuttered.

"I have the feeling that I've met Misaki before… I just couldn't remember when… I really need to know who he is, Hiroki…"

"Don't tell me this is Takahiro's doing…" Hiroki grumbled.

"What?"

"Actually, when I heard his name, I thought that maybe they're related because. You know, they're both Takahashis…" Hiroki trailed off as he sat on the sofa.

"Didn't you notice that?" he asked.

Akihiko remained silent for a moment. Hiroki rolled his eyes upon realizing that his friend hasn't thought of that connection.

"Hiroki, you have to convince that giant of yours for the file. Do whatever it takes as if your life depends on it…" Akihiko answered with a certain kind of enthusiasm in his voice.

"OI! That was merely my hypothesis… Bakahiko! Are you listening to me?" Hiroki tried to reason out but the only reply he received was a sequence of repetitive beeps.

'_Ah crap… I shouldn't have told him that… he might get his hopes up and falls hard again…' _Hiroki face palmed.

The brunette sighed and put his phone on the side table. He lied on the sofa, _'Great! Now I got Bakahiko even more worked up with that brat…_

_It's impossible for the brat in the orphanage to be related to that airhead, uhh, Takahiro… They don't look alike in any way…'_

Hiroki gritted his teeth, "I just have to get that stupid file and end this enigma."

'_I don't want him getting any more weird ideas…'_

Thus, the professor went back to their bedroom and stayed beside Nowaki.

"What about Misaki-kun?" Nowaki asked still half-asleep as he sat down the dining table watching his lover put a plate before him.

Hiroki sat on his own chair with his brows furrowed, "Yes, that's the kid who's staying in the orphanage right?" he asked.

Nowaki nodded and picked up his chopsticks, "Misaki-kun was brought to the orphanage about… exactly ten years ago…" he mumbled.

The brunette's eyes widened, "T-Ten years ago?" he stuttered.

"Yes, Hiro-san. If I remember correctly, he was orphaned at the age of 8… Kaachan was very attentive to him by that time…"

'_Ten years, you mean exactly when Takahiro died?' _Hiroki thought as he stared down at his plate of food.

The young doctor noticed that his lover became suddenly silent, "Hiro-san, what's wrong?"

Hiroki shook his head, "Nothing… Nowaki…" he looked up.

"Do you think you can get his file from the orphanage?" he asked.

Nowaki's eyes widened, "But why Hiro-san? You never asked anything like this before?"

"It's just… Nowaki… I need to check something…" Hiroki mumbled.

The noirette put his hand over Hiroki's, "Okay, I'll try to get it. If it will stop Hiro-san from being troubled, I'll get it. Although, I might ask Kaachan for this… The files are classified specially Misaki's…" Nowaki saddened upon remembering.

"Nowaki…"

"When I first saw Misaki-kun, he was full of bandages and his eyes had no life. It was full of sadness. And days passed by, he would remain silent while being treated by Kaachan… He was doll-like, motionless, and expressionless but one can really sense his sadness…

Kaachan told me that Misaki-kun's family died in an accident where he was the sole survivor…" the doctor paused and looked at Hiroki straight to the eye.

"So Hiro-san, if you know something about Misaki-kun… Tell me. I want to help him too…"

Hiroki looked away, "Got it… idiot…"

Nowaki chuckled, "Don't get jealous, Hiro-san… You're the only one I love. Misaki-kun is just like a little brother to me… So I'll be very happy if you two get along well."

The brunette blushed and abruptly stood up, "Who's jealous? Listen here brat, even though you don't get home till late in the evening, I'm never lonely here! I can read in peace, cook and eat in peace and I can sleep without anyone bothering me!"

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki blinked in surprise.

"It's probably because I got used to being alone for a year!" Hiroki quickly covered his mouth and blushed up to his ears. _'AH! Stupid mood swing!' _he thought.

The professor quickly turned around, "I-I'll just take a bath first,,," he grumbled but a firm hold on his wrist stopped him on his tracks.

Nowaki pulled the other close and rested his head on the brunette's shoulder, "Hiro-san…" he wrapped his arms around Hiroki.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't be with you here Hiro-san… I know it's my fault that you're always alone here…"

Hiroki looked down, "It's not your fault Baka… You're just doing your job. I'm just a bit tired from teaching brats at the University."

Nowaki turned him around and smiled, "I promise Hiro-san, I'll come back earlier today… And we can be together the whole night…" he whispered down.

"S-Shut up you big idiot!" Hiroki growled but his tough expression faded as Nowaki kissed him lightly.

"I love you Hiro-san…" the doctor whispered to Hiroki's ear.

Hiroki rested his head on Nowaki's chest, "I know that already, idiot…" he mumbled trying to hide the small smile on his lips.

'_If only I could tell you to stay here beside me… But I don't want to be a hinder to your dreams… I maybe egotistical but for you, I'm not that selfish…'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 4.5:**

Silence filled the condominium of Usami Akihiko. Although it had always been tranquil, this certain kind of silence meant something else. In his room, the youngest recipient of the Kikukawa and Naomori Award slumped on his chair. He was still holding on to his phone after a brief chat with his friend. His other hand covered his eyes.

Usami Akihiko couldn't fathom what to feel by that time. Was it happiness? Shock? Or he just noticed that he was a big idiot for not noticing the possible connection.

The silver haired man sat up and tried to gather his thoughts about the possible hint from the past that will connect Misaki to Takahiro. The writer rushed to his office and tried to unearth the box which was filled with everything from Takahiro. _'There must be something here!' _he told himself as he tried to pry away the clutter building up in that particular room.

And at last, he found it, the box which contained every single memory of his beloved. Akihiko quickly brought the box downstairs to examine its contents. There wasn't any room left in his office to put down the contents.

Akihiko put the box on the coffee table and ripped the masking tape off in frenzy. Then, he slowly opened it, revealing the notes, pictures and other memento of his unrequited love. He picked up a particular notebook and skimmed through it. A soft smile graced his lips. It was the 'so-called' diary he wrote which kept track of his days with Takahiro. It was in a story format and he whenever he would write there, he would end up writing a different ending for each day, a happy one; one where they would not part so casually like normal friends although it was far from the truth. Thus, it gave him a bit of hope for requital.

As Akihiko read through it, his eyes widened. He kept reading and just a few moments, he closed the note. He put it down and let out a deep groan of frustration. He covered his face with both hands. A soft chuckle escaped his lips. He didn't know why but he felt very ironic.

He leaned on the sofa and looked up the high ceiling, _'Why am I feeling like this now?'_

'_How can I not remember clearly anything now?'_

'_Anything about you?'_

'_The person I swore to love forever and wholeheartedly…'_

'_My mind is now somehow clouded by something… So clouded that I can no longer recall clearly our memories… The things you said before… Your laughter… Everything seemed to fade all of the sudden.'_

'_Takahiro…'_

Akihiko looked back at the pictures. Surely, he remembered what day it was but he can't recall what happened. Was he abandoning Takahiro? No, of course not. He can never do that… all of the sudden?

"I must be tired… This is just lack of sleep… I'll remember in the morning…" he told himself and went up to his room.

However, he didn't have a clue that it was a sign that he was slowly moving on from the past that trapped him in despair and sadness for the past 10 years…


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. (I wanna own Nakamura-sensei XD)**

**Hi guys! It's been a long time and I haven't even added a single hint of romance and lemon here. (Shizuka going to write a lemon in a story which centers on an orphanage full of kids! Weirdo!)**

**Anyway, please read and review… Honestly, the reviews are the ones which keep me going.**

**This chapter is going to center about things about the past so better prepare yourselves with sudden flashbacks or so… Just tellin' you guys! **

**Saa, Hajimemasu!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Trial by Thunder and Lightning**

It was a cloudy day and ironic to what the weather forecast that morning, it would rain very hard. Misaki hated this weather, though he doesn't know why but he felt scared and worried. He watched tiny raindrops hit the glass windows of the orphanage. He was currently in the children's play area, watching the children draw, write and play amongst themselves. Although the Main House had a play area, it can't be compared to the wide playground outside. The children were adamant to play outside but Minako forbid them. With the seasonal flu around, they can't afford anyone to get sick.

A little girl with long black hair and burgundy colored eyes pulled the apron of the young house parent. She had a pout intact and her brows furrowed, "Misa-chan, can't we play out? I want to ride the swing…" she mumbled.

The brunette crouched down and had a very apologizing smile, "Sorry Yumi-chan, but it's raining now… See?" he pointed outside as the rain got stronger.

The little girl tiptoed and looked out the window, "Is the sky crying?" she asked.

Misaki smiled at the girl's innocence, "Well, the sky is only showering us… Like giving us a bath…"

"Really?" Yumi asked and cocked her head to the side. She smiled and pointed out at the gate, "Like how she's giving that man a shower?" she cheekily spoke.

The brunette chuckled; _'Someone might have forgotten their umbrella…' _he thought and looked at where the child was pointing. His eyes widened as he saw the tall figure outside the gate that was getting soak in the heavy rain.

"U-U… Usagi-san?" he gasped and rushed out of the room.

"Mi-Chan?" the children called out and followed the brunette.

Misaki grabbed an umbrella and passed by Minako's office. The old lady saw him and called him, "Misaki! Why are you running in the hall?" she asked worried that something bad might have happened to the children.

The brunette's face was paler than usual and he was catching his breath, "I have to go the gate!" he answered back.

"Huh?"

"Usagi-san is out there!" he cried out and burst out of the door.

The teen opened the umbrella and went to the gate. There he saw the novelist standing still despite the harsh weather. The raindrops pelted on Akihiko's long black coat and his hair was turning as gray as the sky due to the water. His face had its stoic expression on it but as he saw Misaki, a smile graced his lips.

As soon as the teen reached him, Misaki gritted his teeth, "Are you an idiot?" he exclaimed, earning a few glances from the people who were passing by. He quickly covered his mouth.

Akihiko only looked at the teen, still expressionless as ever, "Whatever do you mean?" he asked.

"Getting soaked out here! Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Misaki asked.

"The news said that it wouldn't rain today so I didn't bring any…"

"Well at least you should've stayed in your car!" the teen fumed.

"I thought I'd walk today because I seldom get out of the house…" Akihiko flatly explained making the teen more annoyed. Misaki's facial expression made the novelist satisfied. He got him.

Misaki glared at the other, "You're hopeless! Come on!" he grumbled and held out the umbrella trying to raise it higher to cover the novelist.

"You can't even cover me properly… Chibiko" the silver haired Adonis sighed.

"Watch me…" The brunette tiptoed and suddenly slipped landing on the arms of the other.

Akihiko simply chuckled, "Told you…" catching the other.

The brunette moved away from the other and sighed in defeat, "Great, now I'm also wet!" he exasperated.

The novelist took the umbrella and closed it, "What's the use of using this if the person is already wet, right?" he smirked and watched Misaki turned red in anger and embarrassment.

"YOU!" Misaki gritted his teeth and marched away from the other, heading towards the Main House without an umbrella completely getting soak. Akihiko followed the teen and walked by his side.

"I should've let you stand there all day…" the teen grumbled.

"Well you won't really do that to me… Misaki's too nice to let someone get soak in the rain."

"Whatever…"

"Usami-kun, what happened to you?" Minako asked surprised with the man's appearance.

Akihiko bowed, "I thought it wasn't going to rain today so I forgot my umbrella. Sorry for imposing myself here again…"

The old lady waved her hand, "Nonsense, Usami-kun is always welcome here… But your soaked, you need to dry off… I'll lend you some clothes."

"But Kaachan, we don't have any clothes that will fit him…" Misaki interjected.

"I'm sure he'll fit in Kunikazu's clothes…" the old lady studied the man's figure.

"Otouchan's clothes?" Misaki blinked.

"I'm sure it's fine, are you alright with that Usami-kun?"

"Anything is fine with me… Thank you Minako-san,"

Minako turned to Misaki, "Go get them in your Otouchan's drawer in our room… I'll accompany Usami-kun to your room so that these children would stop damping their hands on his pants…" the old lady glanced at the children who were tapping their hands on the novelist's wet pants.

"But why on my room?" Misaki asked getting flustered.

"Hush now, sweetie. Don't be rude to your friend… There's no problem with that right?" she asked.

Misaki glanced at the Adonis who was trying to act innocent but the brunette could sense that he was smirking. _'Stupid rabbit…' _he marched up to his 'parent's' room.

'_He shouldn't have come here today… Even though he was soaked, he still acted like a cheeky idiot that he is…_

_Yeah, I told him that he could come back but he should've gone back home when he got soak on the first place and not wait up on the gate like a lost tomcat… And now, here I am still soak but attending to his needs'_ he went in the room and pulled some clothes from the closet, a pair of khaki pants and a black turtle neck shirt. He was about to leave when suddenly a small photograph dropped from the clothes. The teen picked it up and looked at the picture. It was a photograph of him, Nowaki and the owners of the orphanage. It was dated ten years ago, just upon his arrival.

Misaki didn't remember anything from back then even this photograph. _'Well, I look pretty pathetic here… All covered in bandages and everything…' _his brows ticked.

'_But what happened to me anyway? Why was I covered in bandages? Did I get into an accident?' _he thought and suddenly, a sharp stabbing pain hit his head. It was like getting smashed with a hard object.

'_W-What is this pain?' _he cringed and got to his knees. He shut his eyes and gasped in pain. Something kept flashing in his mind, something that was **important**.

'_Stop... Please stop it…'_

"Misaki? Are you alright?" Minako asked as she rushed to him. She helped him to sit up.

"K-Kaachan?" he stuttered trying to crack one eye open.

"What's happening?"

Misaki forced himself to stand up, "N-Nothing… Just got a sudden headache, I guess…" he chuckled weakly.

Minako looked worried at her son, "I'll take these to Usami-kun…"

"N-No… It's fine. I'll do it…" Misaki composed himself as hard as he could. He can't afford to make his mother worried. He's already a bother so he won't worsen it all the more. He smiled and went ahead to his room, leaving the old lady uneasy.

* * *

><p>'<em>Whatever that was… It was painful…' <em>Misaki thought as he opened the door to his room.

"Usagi-san, I've bought your change of clot…hes…" Misaki trailed off as he saw the silver haired Adonis half naked and only had a towel around his waist and another over his head. The teen felt his cheeks redden.

"Misaki─"

"W-WHAT A-ARE YOU DOING?" the teen squeaked as he turned his back from the other, facing the olive door while clutching tightly on the set of clothes.

'_W-why is he naked?' _Misaki grumbled to himself.

"Minako-san told me to take a shower and wait for you here…" Akihiko explained and chuckled on the other's behavior. He slowly approached the teen and leaned down to Misaki's ear.

"Don't tell me this is the first time you've seen someone like this…" he breathed coolly to the other's ear.

"As if!" Misaki whipped his head back, meeting Akihiko's lavender colored orbs. His eyes widened and quickly shut them tight. _'You're too close…'_

"B-Baka Usagi…" he muttered trying his hardest to stay calm despite the loud thumping of his heart. Why does he feel like this upon seeing the other **just** half naked? HE was a man for crying out loud! But despite that fact, he can't bring himself to look at the other straight.

"Misaki, open your eyes…" the low and resonating voice of Akihiko coaxed the teen, making the other shiver involuntarily.

"N-No…"

Akihiko lightly touched his forehead to Misaki's still damp one, "Don't be scared, just calm down…" he spoke.

The teen hesitantly opened his eyes and saw Akihiko softly smiling at him, "It's not like I'm going to do something to you…" the silver haired man whispered.

"T-Then…" Misaki started softly biting his lips

"WOULD YOU GET OFF ME ALREADY!" he roared and pushed the clothes to Akihiko's chest and quickly went to the farthest part of the room. He could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest as if it would jump out of his mouth. _'BAKA USAGI! AHO USAGI! HENTAI USAGI!' _He cursed.

Akihiko looked at the teen, amused as ever. "Don't look so angry like that… I wasn't that serious…" he spoke as he unfolded the shirt and noticed that it got quite damp.

"Misaki…" he turned to the teen and saw that Misaki hasn't changed his clothes. He was still soaking and rain was still dripping from his hair. He slowly approached the teen and grabbed the other's shirt which made Misaki jump in surprise.

"W-What do you think you're doing?" he panicked.

"You haven't changed yet so I'll help you…" Akihiko flatly spoke as he raised the other's shirt.

The brunette quickly scampered away, "I-Idiot! J-Just change already and-d… ha…ha… ACHOO!" Misaki sneezed and quickly wiped away the snot.

"See, you'll catch a cold if you don't change **now…**" Akihiko narrowed his eyes and charged at the teen on the side of the bed.

"O-Oi! Usagi-san! Stop being so stubborn! I told you to put some clothes on!" Misaki struggled and bumped into the side table which made Akihiko step back a little. He quickly grabbed the chance to distance himself but the silver haired man got hold of his wrist. The brunette was about to pull away when suddenly he slipped on the rag, making him fall onto Akihiko's direction.

"UWAA!" Misaki squeaked as they fell on the bed with Akihiko on the bottom.

The brunette didn't feel anything but coldness, odd warm coldness. He quickly opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of the novelist who was looking at him with an unfathomable expression until a smirk graced his lips.

'_This kind of thing…'_

"I didn't know Misaki was this aggressive…" the novelist commented coolly.

'_is… AWKWARD!_

Misaki blushed into the darkest shade of red, "B-BAKA!" he squeaked.

"Misaki, what happened?" Minako opened the door and saw the two in very intimate position. She clamped her hand over her lips and gasped.

"Oh my…"

"K-Kaachan…"

"Minako-san…"

**Well guys, I guess all of you noticed that I always cut my chapters right in the middle. Its primary purpose is not bore you down and burn your eyes reading a 12 page document XD.**

**Anyway, I'm very thankful that you still read this fanfic although the newbie writer is slacking off in updating this fic. To tell you honestly, attending Uni and writing fanfics is quite tiresome but I'm not giving up just yet! I wanna finish this thing!**

**To my lovely readers, I'm sorry if I don't give you guys enough credit for reading and supporting this fic… But certainly! I'll thank you individually on the end of the next chapter! Saa!**

**Review first before clicking next okay?**

**Love lots,**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 5.5**

"Misaki, what happened?" Minako opened the door and saw the two in very intimate position. She clamped her hand over her lips and gasped.

"Oh my…"

"K-Kaachan…"

The teen quickly jumped off from the novelist and shook his head madly, "I-It's not what you think! Usagi-san… uhh… Me… Slipped… AH! KAACHAN, believe me…" Misaki cried trying to reason out but it just came out as a messed up nonsense.

Akihiko stood up and sighed, "It was an accident… This kid just slipped on the rag…" he explained picking up the clothes.

The old lady could only nod, "I-I see… I thought I interrupted something…" she nervously laughed. Considering the chances when Hiroki visited the orphanage by Nowaki's request, the old lady had been cautious on opening doors specially Nowaki's old room.

"I was worried why Misaki screamed… Well then, I'll leave you two alone…" she smiled and turned to the door.

"Wait, Kaachan!" Misaki called out and quickly pulled some dry clothes from his wardrobe. "I'll just change in Nowaki-niichan's room!" he squeaked and left the room.

* * *

><p>"There you are Usami-kun…" Minako greeted as she stood up from the group of children encircling her. She slowly approached the young novelist and smiled.<p>

"Forgive my intrusion earlier, I was worried what happened to Misaki…" she shyly spoke with a goofy smile on her face.

The silver haired Adonis chuckled and shook his head, "I'm afraid that Misaki is the one whom you should apologize to… He was quite embarrassed when you saw us in that kind of…"

"**State**" he finished off. The older woman blushed once again upon recalling.

"Frankly speaking, I'm fine with it since Nowaki introduced Kamijou-kun to me… He's your friend if I do recall correctly…" Minako gestured to the small round table where two cups of tea sat.

They sat opposite to each other, "Yes, he's my childhood friend…" Akihiko answered as he took a sip of the tea. "I'm glad you accepted them so openly… There are some cases that─" Akihiko paused.

The old lady smiled softly, "I know Usami-kun. The truth is I was quite surprised when Nowaki told me about him. I wanted to sway him but upon seeing him smile so happily and speak about someone who is special to him, I didn't have the heart to object… I thought that someday he'll bring a girl here and tell me that he'll get married but knowing that my son is happy with Kamijou-kun, it's even better…"

Akihiko smiled at this. This was the first time that he encountered a parent who would accept everything about their child, without any hesitation, in the name of the happiness of their child. Suddenly, he chuckled involuntarily which made Minako blink in confusion.

"What is it Usami-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing Ma'am… I just remembered something…" he excused. _'And Hiroki still complains a lot even though he's this blessed with his in-law… He hasn't even introduced that giant to his mother moreover his father…'_

"Usami-kun, I hope this doesn't offend you in someway… But are you taking a liking to my Misaki?" Minako asked bluntly as she rubbed her thumb on the tea cup.

Akihiko blinked in surprise but kept his composure, "Minako-san…"

"I know that you are coming back here for him and not for the children because you're a young man and a bachelor moreover. So why would a handsome young man want to come back here?" Minako smiled.

The novelist leaned back on his chair, "The truth why I continue to come here is Misaki but it's not because I like him y─" Akihiko paused as he saw the old lady's eyes widened. '_Yet'_

"Misaki…" Minako gasped as he saw his emerald eyed angel behind the novelist. Those soft green orbs slightly glistened with something, _tears._ The brunette looked away, "I-I'll fix dinner now…" he spoke softly and abruptly left.

Akihiko quickly stood up, "Misaki, wait…" he called out but a hold on his arm stopped him. It was Minako.

"Usami-kun…"

"But Minako-san he might misunderstand me..."

The old lady sadly smiled, "Then what is the truth about that then?"

Akihiko sat back down and looked out the rain pelted window, "Minako-san, isn't it a betrayal to love someone else if you swore to devote your whole life to someone who left you in this world?" he breathed.

Minako patted the novelist on the head, "Usami-kun… I cannot answer that for you but if you feel that your beloved would have you happy with someone else, why don't you follow your heart?" she advised. "Sometimes, we are the ones who stop ourselves from being happy in order to satisfy no one…" she sadly smiled.

"Well, then… I have to help Misaki and make sure he's alright. Okay?" Minako assured the other and left.

The silver haired Adonis looked up to the older woman and down to his hands. After hearing those words, he felt a little bit at ease although there's still a part of him which keeps on reminding him of his promise, a whole life of devotion. But did Takahiro really want it? Or Akihiko was just creating his own excuses to avoid the chance that he _may__** fall in love again with someone else**_? The mere idea of it scared him but somehow he wanted to free himself, a choice which seemed to be ambiguous in the past ten years. How long was enough to prove that he was truly in love with Takahiro? How much more should he give and deprive from himself just to satisfy his own selfish pride.

Akihiko ran a hand through his hair and sighed. After he uncovered the things which reminded him of Takahiro, he found himself lost. He was now starting to realize that their shared memories were blurring, Akihiko could no longer grasp his unrequited love from the other. Somehow, in just one snap, it changed to something a simple friend would cherish. But why, how and most importantly, who did this?

'_Was it that Misaki's doing?'_ he asked himself and let out a soft chuckle.

'_Maybe, I just have to find out…'_

* * *

><p>"Misaki, dear?" Minako knocked on the kitchen cabinet to catch the attention of the busy teen.<p>

The brunette's shoulders tensed and slowly relaxed. He looked back and forced out a smile, "Kaachan… What is it?" he asked politely.

The old lady slowly walked towards the teen and looked around. She noticed the pots and pans on the stove, giving out a delicious smell of different kinds of dishes though it was obviously too much even for the whole orphanage. "I hope I didn't forget any birthdays today…" she mumbled.

"Why Kaachan?"

The old lady lifted up a lid of one of the dishes, "Because this kind of preparation certainly fits a feast that could feed half of Tokyo…" she humored.

Misaki blushed and quickly bowed, "Sorry Kaachan! I didn't notice!" he apologized.

"Now, now, Misaki… I know you just get carried away whenever you're happy or the other way around…" Minako started, glancing at her 'son' on the corner of her eye. She noticed Misaki look away, a gesture that indicates his implied avoidance.

"You can tell me anything that bothers you Misaki… Come on, tell Kaachan" the old lady coaxed as she gently caressed the brunette's cheek.

"It's nothing Kaachan…"

The old lady slightly frowned, "Okay, if you don't want to talk about it now, just come to me if you need any help okay?" she gave the other a reassuring hug. Minako knew that choking the questions out of the teen would only make Misaki uncomfortable. She then left the other alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Dinner Time…<strong>

Akihiko and Minako were sitting on the adult side of the dinner table while Misaki sit in with the kids. He was feeding a particular 5 years old silver haired kid. It was evident that the brunette was avoiding the novelist for some **reason**.

"He's really angry, am I right?" Akihiko mumbled.

Minako sighed, "It's not your fault Usami-kun, Misaki just came up in the wrong time… I'm sure you two will make up sooner or later… Just give him space for now…" The novelist reluctantly nodded, still watching the teen.

Dinner was unusually long. Time dragged the silver haired novelist in the long hour of self-restraint. He had to explain to Misaki. But will the teen hear him out? Or this night will be over with this misunderstanding hanging around. In the end, Misaki ignored him the rest of dinner and proceeded to wash the dishes. Minako and Akihiko went to the Main Hall.

"I'll be going now, Minako-san, I'm afraid I'm taking too much advantage of your hospitality…" Akihiko politely bowed.

"Is it alright for you to leave now? It's still raining hard outside…" the old lady watched the raindrops violently pelt on the glass window.

"The tropical depression has now become a storm hitting Central Tokyo with its strong winds and heavy rain showers! Citizens are advised to stay at their home for their own safety…" The reporter on the radio announced.

"Oh my…" Minako gasped and looked back at Akihiko who was watching the kids run about in the main hall. "Usami-kun, I'm afraid I cannot let you leave in this kind of condition. It might be too dangerous for you to venture alone in that rain…" the old Kusama smiled sadly.

"I'll just catch a cab outside…" Akihiko suggested.

"Public transportation along with the trains is now stopped to assure the public's safety…" The reporter added.

Akihiko's brow ticked, _'And fate has been really harsh right now…'_

Minako lightly laughed, "I guess, you young man would follow the advice of elders now…" she humored. She gestured to the children, "Now, now, settle down. It's already past your bedtime!" she called out.

"Oh…" the children groaned in frustration. "Can't we stay up till late? There's no classes tomorrow…" one of them mumbled.

"Haruki, if you want to grow tall, you need to sleep early…" Minako reminded and turned back to Akihiko. "Could you help me for a moment? I need these children tucked in…" she politely asked.

The novelist blinked. WHAT? USAMI AKIHIKO TUCKING CHILDREN IN? The world is ending as we know it. HE doesn't even like children! He doesn't know anything about taking care of children! And most of all, he himself acts like a child! But maybe this is an opportunity to know how? _'I might be able to use this on my work… Heck, this better pay off…'_

The silver haired Adonis simply nodded, "Alright Minako-san…" he mumbled and followed the old lady and the children to their rooms.

Akihiko simply mimicked what Minako was doing. Watching how the old lady handles it, the work looks simple as riding a bicycle but the problem was he couldn't deal with the children's stubbornness (which likely reflects his own stubbornness). Luckily, before Akihiko could strangle one of the brats who kept on yanking on his legs and arms, Minako managed to tuck them in herself.

"I'm really sorry to drag you into this Usami-kun," the old lady apologized as she sat on one of the beds.

The novelist shook his head, "I didn't do anything…" he breathed and looked around. "I find your job as an owner and guardian of these children hard. You must really love children Minako-san…" he commented.

"Well, if you really can't bear your own child, you'll wish to at least give other children love even though you're not blood related to them… Love as a family isn't always gained from the biological ones, sometimes, it takes other people to feel what real family is like…" Minako smiled. "That's why my husband convinced me to put up an orphanage to care for children…"

Akihiko found himself slightly moved, not only by the old woman's noble deed but also her courage to admit her inability to bear a child. "I can say that growing up here; a child can gain a family's real love… Because they have a good mother, Minako-san." The novelist smiled

The storm was now in full force, blowing strong gusts of wind and striking flashes of lightning. The old lady looked out the window anxiously, "Oh my, good thing the children are already asleep… I hope this storm doesn't come with thunder…" she mumbled.

"Is there something wrong Minako-san?" Akihiko asked.

"Well you see, my Misaki has a bit of trauma and he gets absolutely scared whenever he hears the blasting sound… He may not show it but he locks himself in his room whenever the time comes for it…" the old lady sighed, worried.

"I see…" Akihiko uttered. He too has the slightest distaste, hatred and fear of the natural event. It always reminded him that forsaken day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 5.7**

Akihiko walked through the dim lit hall. He was sure enough that he can't convince Misaki to be his roommate after a very unlikely chance of eavesdropping. He looked out the window. The rain seems to get even stronger followed by sets of lightning making the hall appear more haunted.

Suddenly, a light bump hit his chest; "S-Sorry…" a voice softly spoke.

The silver haired novelist looked down and saw a very surprised Misaki, "U-Usagi-san…" he gasped. The teen quickly hastened to leave but the other got hold of his wrist.

"Misaki, wait…"

"W-What?" the teen weakly asked.

"Are you angry?"

"Why would I be? There's nothing to be angry of…" the teen slightly chuckled but his voice was trembling along with his hands. Misaki was restraining himself from reacting to every little thing that the novelist did. But how come he felt so frustrated right now?

Akihiko let go of the other's wrist and sighed, "I'm sorry… You shouldn't have heard that. But Misaki…"

"Please Usagi-san, I'm tired. I still need to make breakfast tomorrow… I-If you're lost, I'll guide you back to my room so you can rest. I'll just finish the preparations for the morning." Misaki explained. Flashes of lightning outside slightly illuminated the teen's face. The novelist can clearly see that the other really wants to avoid him.

Akihiko patted the other's head, "Just rest, I can go back myself… Good night Misaki…" he left the teen in the corridor and went to the room. The silver haired Adonis sat on the bed, debating himself whether he would go to sleep or wait for Misaki although he has the feeling that the teen would never enter the room.

Suddenly, a loud crashing roar of thunder erupted in the dark sky and quickly killed the electricity of the orphanage. It was a good thing that the children were already asleep or else, they would cry and run around in panic.

"Great…" Akihiko groaned and suddenly recalled something.

'_Misaki is quite traumatized to loud sounds especially to thunder. The doctor who took him here said that it was raining during the day Misaki got into an accident…' _he remembered Minako's words. The novelist quickly got up and went out of the room.

* * *

><p>KKRASHH! Thunder roared once again as lightning flashed. The kitchen of the orphanage was slightly illuminated by lightning. It flashed and faded briefly showing a trembling figure beside the kitchen counter.<p>

'_Are we going to the amusement park now?'_

'_**Huh? Who's there?'**_

'_It's already raining sweetie, let's just go home for now okay?'_

'_But papa… brother?'_

'_Misaki, listen to your father, but we'll buy some dessert on the way home…' a woman's voice spoke._

'_Yay!" a child squealed._

'_**Who are they?'**_

_Rain was pouring hard and the road was slippery. The car was already swerving wildly on the road 'Masahiro! Stop!' a woman screamed in fear._

'_Hanako! Hold Misaki!' the man exclaimed steering the car with all his might._

'_Father!' a young man exclaimed, followed by a loud crash._

'_N-No!'_

* * *

><p>"M-Misaki! Are you okay? Misaki!" a low and worried voice called out to the teen.<p>

Misaki slowly opened his eyes and saw a very worried Akihiko. "U-Usagi-san?

The novelist quickly held him, "Misaki…" he sighed in relief upon seeing the teen managed to say something.

"Why are you here? Come on… You need to rest…" Akihiko held the other up to his feet.

"I-I'm fine…"

"How can you say that if your legs are still shaking…?" The silver haired Adonis carried the other in his arms, "You need to calm down. I'll take you to your room…" he gave the other a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder. The teen remained silently and allowed the other to carry him because he didn't have the strength to fight him off.

Akihiko put the other on the edge of the bed, letting Misaki to sit down. He knelt before the teen in order for them to see each other on the same eye level, "Are you alright now?" he asked.

"I-I'm sorry if I bothered you… You didn't have to worry for me. You should've just rested…" The teen softly whispered.

"Of course I'll get worried, Minako-san said that you don't like storms especially thunderstorms"

Misaki bit his lip, "Don't involve yourself with me anymore!" he cried out as thunder exploded in the sky, making the teen tremble in fear. Akihiko was about to hold him, to comfort him, when Misaki pushed the other away, "Please, stop this…" he whimpered. _'Stop acting so kind, like this… You're just making me more confused.'_

'_**I don't know why…'**_

"Why do you want to come back here everyday?"

'_**Why I'm feeling this…'**_

"You're rich…"

'_**So frustrated…'**_

"You're arrogant…"

'_**So angry…'**_

"I bet many people would want to be with you… but why?" Misaki's voice hitched. Thunder roared again and again as the teen spoke making him shiver and tremble. Fear was eating him as well as the 'unknown' feeling that was eating him the entire night.

'…_**yet lonely all at the same time?'**_

"After saying that you don't even feel a damn thin─" his voice was muffled with a pair of soft lips against his. His eyes widened with whelming tears. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he felt his body shiver in a different way, a way that he never felt before. Akihiko was kissing him.

'_**Stop acting as if …'**_

Misaki tried to push the other but to no avail, his body was denying his wishes. It was as if the novelist casted some kind of spell on him so that he couldn't find the strength and heart to fight back. A tear trailed down his cheek as Akihiko parted away from him.

Lightning flashed and illuminated the room for a moment, letting the two see each other for merely a second, enough to see each other clearly as well as the atmosphere of the small room. Misaki saw those lavender colored orbs look at him mildly and tenderly not like the ones that he usually see during the day. That simple stare scared him in a different way, a kind of fear that he never felt before. Will that kind of emotion normally scare a person? _'Why do I feel like this? Is it because of the darkness, the room or is it because of the fact that we are alone here that makes my heart beat like this?'_

"Misaki…" Akihiko called softly making the other look up when he heard his name.

The novelist cupped the other's cheek and wiped away the trace of the last single tear that Misaki shed. "Forgive me…" he breathed as he held the other hand.

The teen's eyes widened, "You…"

"I'm sorry if you heard what I said when I was talking to Minako-san… But Misaki, you don't understand…"

"You don't need to apologize for something that you really feel… I-I know that I'm not good at anything but giving others trouble… So it's not new to me to hear those words… I…"

"You didn't hear me finish myself. Listen first okay?" Akihiko rubbed his thumb on the other's soft hand.

"My answer was that it is true that I do not come back for the children, it's because of you… And the truth is I was reluctant to admit what I felt about you…" He paused and looked up to the teen's face which was slightly apparent despite the abysmal darkness.

'_What you felt about me…?'_

"Misaki, I had made a promise in the past to forever love the person who has left this world so suddenly. For ten years, I held on to that promise, a promise to never love anyone again. But upon meeting you Misaki, something that I never thought would happen came true…" Akihiko whispered.

The teen felt his face heat up and his heart thump wildly in his chest. _'Does that mean… Usagi-san is…'_

'_**You're in love with me…'**_

"Misaki…"

"Will you hate me if I tell you that I love you?" the novelist asked as he kissed the other's hand while looking up on the teen.

"N-No…" Misaki whispered loud enough for Akihiko to hear. The novelist smiled gently and held the teen. They laid there in that single sized bed with Akihiko holding Misaki in his arms, protecting him from everything that may harm the teen.

"If no one was there to protect you during the times when fear ate you, from now on, I will be the one who will be here for you…" Akihiko whispered through the teen's brown locks.

Misaki felt another batch of tears for on his eyes. He tried to fight them back but he just let them flow. He felt that maybe fighting back wasn't always the right thing to do. Sometimes, it was better to let it go. _'Long ago, I have hidden myself under the blankets of my fear… trying to be brave enough to face them alone but it didn't change anything. I was still afraid of the loud claps of thunder… Hearing them almost made me cross the border of madness…'_

'_Thunder ruled the sky the entire night but now, why can't I hear anything but the strong heartbeat from his heart? Like a melody in complete harmony with my own, lulling me to sleep…'_

* * *

><p>Minako just woke up from her peaceful sleep and looked out her window. The sun finally peeked out from the dark clouds. Central Tokyo was soaked all night due to the storm that bombarded the place.<p>

"Thank god it's over… Good thing the children were already asleep when the storm broke out full force." She smiled softly. Then she remembered something, "Misaki! I didn't check on him last night! Oh my!" she panicked and quickly grabbed on her robe and rushed out to check on her delicate son.

"Please be alright…" she pleaded the heavens. She seriously didn't want to find out that her son was up all night due to his fear.

"Misaki!" she called out as she opened the door of the teen's room. Her eyes widened as she saw her lovely son in the arms of the silver haired gentleman. The two were fast asleep. Minako felt her cheeks heat up upon seeing the two so close together again. Then she noticed the peaceful smile on their faces, Minako smiled, "It seems that I no longer need to worry too much for you… nah, Misaki?" she spoke and simply stepped out of the room as she closed the door gently behind her, anxious that she might disturb the two.

"You've finally found the strength to fight your fear…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that ended quite different when I first thought of this chapter... XD<strong>

**Anyway, thanks for reading and the support that you guys give me! Your reviews are awesome enough to get me going!**

I'm still a Uni Student so I hardly find time to write... But I assure you that when I post my story here, I will give three or four chapters away...

Please review!  
>ShizukaUsami89<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 6:**

**Café Trouble**

It was already three in the afternoon when Akihiko finished his new chapter of his current work. He decided to stop by his favorite café to ease up while drinking real coffee. So, he grabbed his coat, car keys and headed off.

Upon arriving at the café, he went to his usual spot on the farthest corner of the room, where he could be in solitude and be able to watch the other customers' activities. Although he would only go there one a week, the owner recognizes him and knows him as a regular.

"Usami-san, what would you like today?" he asked.

"The usual black coffee… Arabica"

The owner nodded and went to the counter. Akihiko pulled out the pocket book from his coat and started to read as he waited. However, it didn't last long.

"Here's your latté and cappuccino, sirs…" a voice Akihiko knew well even for a short period of time.

He quickly looked up and gaped in the most elegant way a person could do upon seeing the chocolate haired teen, "Misaki…"he mumbled.

'_So__this__is__his__part-time__job__… __But__how__come__I__never__saw__him__here__before?__' _Akihiko thought and debated himself whether to call the teen or not. Thus, he ended up watching the other.

It was too bad that the owner had always been his server whenever he went to the café, but maybe that was a good part because Misaki won't notice him watching.

"Here's your coffee, Usami-san…" the owner poured fresh hot coffee onto the cup.

"How long had he worked here?" Akihiko asked suddenly.

The owner cocked his head in confusion, "Who?" he turned to where the novelist was looking and saw Misaki who was happily serving the customers.

"Oh, Takahashi-kun? He worked here for three months now… He's a very good boy, serves customers with his sweet innocent smile." The owner chuckled.

"Many customers come back for him… It really puzzles me why his old employer in a cake shop fired him… He's such a kind kid…" the owner sighed and left the novelist alone.

Akihiko's brows furrowed, _'__He __was __fired?__How __could __someone __fire __him? __He__'__s __a __devoted __worker__…' _

It was already dark outside and there were only a few customers in the café. Misaki's shift was already over but he was forced to work for an extra shift because a worker called in sick. Thus, the teen remained in the café after notifying the orphanage.

Akihiko, on the other hand, had already been through five cups of coffee. All of it got lukewarm because he would just watch Misaki waltz around the café, attending the customers. The urge to let the teen know his presence grew but he didn't want Misaki to be flustered. He would get an earful if he does so. But he wasn't prepared to what would happen next.

The group of college guys sitting on the other end of the café was watching Misaki moved around. They were sharing chuckles and looks as they shot indecent gazes at the teen. Akihiko felt that those brats won't do anything good so, he decided to watch them carefully until they leave the café.

"Hey, five cups of latte here!" one of the guys ordered aloud.

The owner nodded and fixed their order. Misaki on the other hand watched him carefully to learn how to prepare a good drink. As soon as the orders were fixed, Misaki picked the tray up. While on the dimly lit corner of the café, Akihiko totally ignored his coffee and prayed that they won't try anything or he swear to god that there will be blood.

Misaki felt nervous as he approached the table. He may not show it but he felt their stares the whole time. It was already making him feel scared but he knew that he had to do his job. He can't afford to be fired in _**that **_way again.

"Here's your order, five cups of latte…" he forced out a friendly smile as he put down each cup on the table. When he was about to leave the table, one of the guys pulled his wrist, holding Misaki in place.

"Why are you hurrying cutie? Shouldn't you attend to your customer's needs?" the spiky haired guys smirked as he slightly ran his hand on the teen's thigh.

Misaki hissed and tried to pry the other's hand with his tray, "P-Please stop… Sir…" he pleaded silently.

The guy's smirk only widened as he moved his hand higher, nearly touching Misaki's behind, "Never been touched like this before?" he whispered as his friends chuckled amongst themselves.

The brunette whimpered hopelessly trying his best to stay calm and get away with all his might but the grip on his wrist was too strong. The café manager was in the kitchen so he doesn't have much of a choice but get away by himself.

"Please Sir, with all due respect… Stop it…" Misaki breathed through clenched teeth. He felt so stupid. So hopeless.

"We can do whatever we want with you…" the blond snarled and pulled Misaki closer but to no avail. The brunette was suddenly out of his reach.

Misaki was pulled away from the other and landed on the hold of a pair of strong arms.

"That's enough…" a strong and deep voice growled.

Misaki felt his heart thump loudly as he heard that o-so familiar voice. He hesitated but looked up. His eyes widened and his breath hitched, "U-Usagi-san…?" he uttered. He couldn't understand why but upon seeing the other, he felt so safe.

The young group stood up from their table, all wearing pissed off faces, "Don't meddle here **old****man**…" the blond guy who was harassing Misaki barked.

Akihiko's brow tick at the last two words, "You've got a lot of nerve to harass him…" he gritted his teeth.

"Ha! If I knew, you were watching him the whole time even before we came here… Dirty old man…"

Misaki looked at Akihiko in confusion, _'__He__was__here__the__whole__time?__'_

"You talk big kiddo, but I can sue you for sexual harassment… Let's see how your parents handle it… A bunch of minors, harassing a waiter at a café… I could already see you expelled and behind bars for all I care…" Akihiko coolly spoke as he hid Misaki on his back.

The other guys were getting scared but not the main offender. He was fuming in frustration and anger, "To hell with you! Who are you anyway?" he barked.

The sliver haired novelist, "Let's just say a top-notched lawyer who can sue anyone he likes… And mean to tell you that all the cases I handled were 100% in favor of my client. So if I were you, I'll be running home now…" he smirked.

"Oi, Ryou… Let's go…" one of the college students coaxed his friend.

The blonde gritted his teeth and kicked the table hard enough to send some of the cups and saucers down to the floor, crashing into bits. The manager heard this and quickly rushed out of the kitchen, 'What's going on here?" he asked and noticed the cups on the floor.

Iori smirked and quickly put on an angry face, "What kind of café is this? Your waiter's so stupid he couldn't do his job right!" he loudly whined and grabbed his bag. His group was already heading towards the door.

"Where are you going? You haven't paid yet!" the old man called out.

"Blame your stupid waiter! We didn't even get to drink our sweet latte…" the blonde exclaimed and left the café along with his friends.

Misaki quickly crouched down and picked up broken pieces. The manager was red in anger, "What were you doing Misaki-kun?" he growled making the brunette stand up in fear.

"Don't you know how much a set of these costs?" he asked in fury.

Misaki's eyes softened and whelmed in tears, "I'm sorry, manager… I'll just pay for─"

"Pay? How? Even if you work for two months without pay won't make up for the damage and their orders…" the manager cried out in frustration.

Akihiko couldn't take the scene anymore, "He was harassed by those customers… It wasn't his fault…" he reasoned out but the manager only became angrier.

"My friend told me that this would happen… But I still hired you! I took pity on you because you were an orphan! But what did I get? THIS!" the old man fumed.

"M-Manager…" Misaki stuttered afraid of what he was going to hear next.

"YOU'RE FIRED!" the man shouted.

The brunette felt tears stream down his cheeks. He grabbed his employer's arm, "N-No… Please, give me another chance… M-Manager…" he sobbed.

"You can't sway me with your tears, Misaki-kun! You bring nothing but trouble to anyone who gets near you!" the other hissed.

"Maybe that's why you became an orphan…" he added and shook Misaki off, sending the teen to his knees.

Akihiko stood before the manager, "Usami-san, I'm going to close the café now…"

"I'm going to pay for everything…" the silver haired man spoke as he pulled out his checkbook and scribbled on it. He handed a check to the manager.

"I hope this will cover everything…"

"But I won't hire him again…" The manager interjected.

Akihiko glared at the other, "That's fine… I'm taking him with me. I may look for a more appealing café, anyway…" he answered and went pass the manager. He pulled Misaki by hand, "Let's go, Misaki…" he called.

The brunette didn't look up but mustered up some strength to get out of the establishment. He didn't want to stay there any longer… Being such a trouble.

Akihiko opened the door of the car for Misaki. The brunette reluctantly got in. As they drove away, silence engulfed them. The teen just sat there, drowning in self-pity.

"Misaki…" Akihiko started.

"I'm sorry Usagi-san…" the brunette interjected as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. "I-I'll pay you back when I get another job…" he sniffed.

"Misaki, you don't have to─"

"I need to!" the teen cried out as he fisted his hands. "I have to… I can't trouble anyone anymore…" he mumbled.

The silver haired novelist suddenly parked the car to the side of the road. Misaki was surprised by this sudden action. He glanced at the man beside him who looked very angry, "What are you-"

Akihiko gritted his teeth, "It wasn't your fault that you got harassed… The manager was inconsiderate to just blame you for everything." He breathed.

"So don't say that you're troubling somebody…" _'__Especially__me__…'_

The teen just remained silent. Akihiko sighed, "I'll drive to the orphanage… You need to rest."

Misaki fiddled with the lace of his apron, "I don't want to go home yet…" he muttered.

The man looked at the other and saw the flustered expression on his face. He chuckled, _'__Of__course__you__wouldn__'__t__want__to__go__home__yet__… __You__don__'__t__want__to__tell__your__mother__you__got__fired__again.__Moreover,__because__of__**that**__kind__of__reason__…'_

"Well, where do you want to go?" he smoothly asked.

The teen looked out the window, "Anywhere…" he answered softly.

Akihiko smiled gently, "As you wish…" he drove away,


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. ⌐_⌐"**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Proposal of Relation**

They reached the overlooking of Central Tokyo. The dark and clear night sky became a blank canvas of the bright and gleaming lights of night Tokyo. A sight so beautiful, too beautiful that it contrasted how Misaki felt that night.

After loosing his job, the only job he had that time, he didn't know what to do next.

Will he be able to find another kind employer who would accept him? Even if his 'so-called' trouble-prone reputation is known in the establishments in the city?

_'What will I do now? How will I be able to help the funding of the orphanage?' _the teen asked himself as he felt tears stung his eyes once more.

"Misaki... Here," Akihiko called out as he handed a can of cold coffee to the teen.

The brunette reluctantly took the can and bowed slightly, "Thank you..."

The silver haired novelist stood beside him, sipping his own coffee, "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

Misaki simply nodded as he stared out at the sparkling sight before him. "It's beautiful enough to hide the things that this city could do to someone as simple as you..." Akihiko added and sighed.

The teen looked at him in surprise.

"Even the most successful person here in this place can encounter the cruelest strike of chance... It's not the person's fault, shit just happens..." he grumbled and looked back at the brunette.

"Don't tell yourself that you're causing troubles for others. It's just people who prejudge you with deaf ears. It's their lost that they fired you..."

"But, it keeps on happening... Everywhere I go, I always encounter that kind of problem... So, it's getting harder for me to find a job. Whether it's the customer or the manager himself... I always..." Misaki bit his lower lip upon remembering his past jobs. He will often get harassed by some customer or the owner. If he fights them off, they'll get him fired without any kind of separation pay.

The sudden cold touch on his cheek stopped his trail of thought. He slowly looked up. Warm lavender eyes gazed at him, "Don't worry Misaki... I'll protect you..." Akihiko whispered.

His low voice resonated in the cold night. Misaki felt those eyes look at him, solely at him as if he was the most precious treasure that this man had ever seen. He felt his heart thump loudly and blood rushed to his cheeks. He quickly looked away, "D-Don't say weird things, Baka Usagi..."

_**'Why do I feel like this when I'm with him?**'_

Akihiko chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair, "That's my Misaki..." he smiled.

The teen scowled but deep inside him, he wanted to smile. How can someone who seems cold be so kind like this?

"Are you okay now?" the novelist asked.

The teen nodded, _**'because of you...**'_

Akihiko held his hand out, "Come on, I'll get you home. Minako-san might get too worried about his lovely son getting home late..."

The teen scowled, "Is this another game?" he asked.

**'**_**I don't know what to think anymore.**'_

"What do you mean?" Akihiko asked.

"Are you playing the normal person helping others?" Misaki narrowed his eyes.

'_**If I'm just some kind of entertainment for you**…'_

The silver haired novelist blinked and chuckled. Then he looked at the other seriously. He leaned closer, "To tell you the truth, I'm only doing this because you're Misaki..." he whispered to the teen's ear. Akihiko pulled back and saw Misaki's face blush up to his ears. The teen was still scowling but it can't hide the rosy color on his cheeks.

"B-BAKA USAGI!" he squeaked.

'_**Or am I more than what I think I am…**'_

Akihiko smirked and got in the car, leaving the brunette outside.

Misaki glared at the silver haired novelist. _'He's so irritating... I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face!'_

The man rolled down the window, "If you don't get in already, I'll carry you in here..." Akihiko teased.

Misaki gritted his teeth and got in the car. He gave the other one last glare and stared out the window. He told himself to keep quiet and avoid anything that might get him even more embarrassed.

The ride was long but for Akihiko, it was far too short. He wanted to spend more time with Misaki. Somehow, being around the teen, made him more complete and happier. But how can he help Misaki and be with him more?

* * *

><p>As they reached the orphanage, they saw a figure of a woman outside. Akihiko parked the sports car. The two got out of the car and approached Minako who was waving at them weakly.<p>

The old lady held Misaki and pinched his cheeks lovingly, "Where were you? Your employer called and told me that you got fired..." she spoke worriedly.

Misaki looked down and felt another batch of tears coming up to his eyes, "I-I'm sorry Kaachan..." he sobbed."I won't be able to help again..."

Minako smiled warmly and cupped Misaki's cheeks, "This child... It's okay Misaki. I know you're trying your best... So don't cry okay?"

"But..."

"No buts! Now, stop crying. Aren't you embarrassed to cry in front of Usami-kun?" the old lady teased.

Akihiko shook his head, "It's alright, Minako-san. He was crying harder a while ago so, I had to comfort him before I bring him home..." he smiled elegantly.

Minako blushed slightly, "Oh my..."

Misaki gritted his teeth, "YOU!" he growled at Akihiko. "KAACHAN!" he squeaked to his 'mother'.

"Thank you for cheering my beloved Misaki up... Usami-kun" the old lady patted the man on the shoulder and walked ahead.

"I'll leave you two alone for now; I'm glad that you got home fine... I'll be going ahead," she then turned to Misaki, "Say goodnight to Usami-kun politely okay?" she winked and left the two with a very red Misaki.

Akihiko chuckled to himself, _'Looks like I'm already acknowledged without making any effort...' _he then turned to Misaki who was scowling.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Don't say weird things to Kaachan..."

"But I'm only telling the truth..."

Misaki became more flustered, "That's not the point!"

Akihiko simply looked at him, amused. Misaki, on the other hand, sighed in defeat.

The silver haired novelist put his hand over Misaki's head, "If you really want to work, you can come to my house and do the house chores... I'll pay you more than any of your past employers did..." he smiled.

Misaki quickly looked up, "E-Eh?"

Akihiko scribbled on the back of his business card, "This is my address and the password... just go in if I don't answer the door." he explained and gave it to Misaki.

_'This is...'_ Misaki read the card.

Akihiko walked to his car but stopped half way when he felt a light tug on his sleeve. It was Misaki, looking quite embarrassed, "Misaki?"

The teen let go, "T-Thank you..." he mumbled. He was still shy on expressing gratitude to the other. (But expressing his anger and embarrassment was alright)

Akihiko suddenly felt the urge to kiss the teen but that would be too much. He just held the brunette silently. For once, Misaki didn't protest against him. He didn't complain. The brunette just stood there allowing him to comfort the teen.

When the novelist pulled away, Misaki simply looked at him, "T-There... I just let you hug me! So, be satisfied!" he stuttered, trying to be cheeky.

Akihiko blinked and smiled, "Well, I should've kissed you instead then, is that what you're implying Misaki?" he smirked. "Should I try again?"

The teen stepped back, "B-Baka ja!" he squeaked.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow... Good night Misaki," The silver haired Adonis bid goodbye and got in his car.

Akihiko already drove away but Misaki was still standing there blushing like a tomato. He couldn't help but let a small smile form on his lips, "Baka Usagi..."

* * *

><p>"Well, are you okay now?" Minako asked Misaki who just went in the Main House.<p>

She approached the teen, "I'm glad Usami-kun saved you earlier…" she sighed.

"Kaachan?"

"I know what happened Misaki… Nowaki called me an hour ago. His former employer in the flower shop saw everything…" she narrated wiping away the sweat on the teen's forehead.

Misaki felt embarrassed and ashamed, "I'm sorry Kaachan…"

"You're innocent… It was those men who did you harm." She scolded the teen but sweetly smiled, "At least now, nothing really bad happened to you because Usami-kun was around right?"

Misaki blushed at the mention of the novelist's name. Minako simply giggled like a high school girl, "We both know Misaki that your Nowaki-niichan is with Kamijou-kun right?" she asked.

The brunette blushed harder and nodded. Of course he knew! Nowaki was so happy about it, he always talks about Hiroki. Hiro-san was his favorite topic.

"What are you trying to say Kaachan?" he asked nervously.

The old lady smiled, "It's alright for me if you fall for Usami-kun… He seems to be a very amiable man…"

The brunette's jaw dropped, _'Did I just hear what I thought I heard?'_

"Well actually, I'm rooting for him" she put two thumbs up like a child and laughed at her son's very rosy face.

"Kaachan…!" Misaki whimpered, "I don't even know if I like that man…"

"So you are thinking of Usami-kun in that way…"

Misaki's eyes widened, "That's not what I meant!" he stuttered as he madly shook his head.

'_How can I love someone who's as frank and sarcastic as him! H-He isn't even anything like Nowaki-Niichan!'_

"I'm just kidding sweetie… As long as you're happy, it's okay. To fall in love is the most natural thing in the world. Don't miss your chance or you'll get left behind" Minako kissed him on the forehead.

"Get some rest… We still have many things to do tomorrow. Good night my sweet prince" she smiled and went to her room.

Misaki was left in the hallway waving to his mother. After his mother got in her room, he went to his and plopped on the bed. He was lying on his stomach and his eyes were squinted in a very annoyed manner.

'_I'll never fall for that guy… He's too direct at 'things'… He's not shy about anything! And he probably has a girlfriend or two for all I know!' _he gritted his teeth at the last thought and suddenly scowled.

'_Why am I even thinking about him? I don't love him right? Okay, so I do like him sometimes but I won't love him! Ever!' _he put a pillow over his head.

"Screw this I'm going to sleep! I'm a prince! I can't be with another prince right! Good night!" he grumbled on the bed and slowly fell on the sweet arms of sleep.

Little did Misaki know, in good time, he'll become a princess…

* * *

><p><strong>Yo Minna-san! Sorry if I don't update much. (Well that's probably because of the things going on in Uni. I'm currently on my second year and doing a bit well [actually feeling like shit when I have class with Kamijou no Oni]. Anyway, I'm glad you all are enjoying this fanfic. For those who are reviewing, I'm very thankful for your support! Sorry if I can't mention you all here but I'll do my best to finish this! (I might even put a fanart link here for this particular story)<strong>

**To Haruka Usami101: Thanks for following me chibiko. Neechan is really happy. Post your own fanfic so I can read them. (Writer's bargain).**

**Challenge: If you're a real JRfan, you'll know where I picked up the last line for this chapter XD!**

**まずは右まで****.**** This is your lazy-yet-trying-to-do-her-best writer,**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: H-Hi! *dodges books and tables thrown at me* H-Hey! I know that it's almost been a year since my update but doing a thesis isn't easy! = College student. graduating at 18 years old**

**Usagi: Well, you better work now... *looks at chapter* wait... I'm not here**

**Me: Well... Yeah... This is pretty much a intro to your home**

**Misaki: Kamijou-san will be with me?**

**Me: Yup, Hiro-san will be your guardian to the beast's den...**

**Hiroki: I can't stay long, I still have work! SAY THE DISCLAIMER DAMNIT!**

**Me: Oh! Right! I don't own Junjou Romantica! i want to own Nakamura-sensei!**

**On with the chappy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

It was a fresh morning for Central Tokyo as people worked their way through the main roads. Some were hurrying to their offices or their schools, while some just want to walk around and exercise. However, one boy with brown-colored hair with emerald colored eyes crossed the road and stood before the most luxurious and exclusive condominium in the city. His fair-complexioned face displayed anxiety, annoyance and somewhat, excitement.

With a bento box at one hand and a bag of a set of spare clothes on the other, Misaki bit his lips and looked up the complex. _'Kaachan… I knew that __**he **__is really rich and all but-'_ he thought and looked directly at the penthouse suite. _'I didn't expect this…'_

The teen walked in the lobby and received several demeaning glances from the other. One of the receptionists narrowed her eyes as Misaki approached her for directions. She indifferently asked, "How may I be of help?"

Misaki took the card that Akihiko gave him the other night, from his pocket. "May I ask how I can get to Usami Akihiko's apartment? I'm a bit unsure how to get to the penthouse," he asked, showing the woman the card.

The woman blinked in surprise and felt nervous. She immediately forced out a smile, "O-Oh! Usami-sama's unit? M-May I know who you are and your relation to Usami-sama?"

"Takahashi Misaki… I'm… um… his" Misaki trailed off, unsure of how he will answer his affiliation to the novelist. _'Should I say that I'm a housekeeper? But she'll ask for my ID or something from a company… Uhh, friend?' _ Misaki blushed. _'But she'll need a conformation right?'_

"Takahashi-sama?" the receptionist asked and raised a brow, impatiently.

"Oi, brat!" a familiar and terrifying voice called. Misaki quickly looked back and saw Hiroki walking in, wearing office clothes. '_He was probably going to work but why is he here?' _Misaki thought and gulped. "Kamijou-san…"

Hiroki approached the younger one, "Are you going to Akihiko's place?" he asked and saw the receptionist looking at them in surprise. "Kamijou-sama… You know this boy?" she asked.

"He's Akihiko's uh…" Hiroki paused and glanced at Misaki. "student…" he finished.

"Can you help me get to Usagi-san's place?" Misaki asked the other.

Hiroki sighed, "Follow me, brat…" he sighed and walked in the elevator along with Misaki who was relieved to see someone he knows although, Hiroki was the last on his list.

After the elevator doors closed, Hiroki sighed and rolled his eyes, "What brings you here?" he asked, slightly annoyed. He was just going to drop by to get the book that the novelist borrowed a few days ago. Now, he's quite anxious with Misaki's presence. What was his lover's 'younger brother' doing in his best friend's place? Surely, with Nowaki's stories about Misaki, the boy would have the most innocent motives upon going to the novelist place but if Hiroki see it from Akihiko's point of view, it was somehow turned into a more sinful side of the spectrum.

Misaki fidgeted as a blush crept on his cheeks, from either embarrassment or timidity, "Um… U-Usagi-san asked me to work as his housekeeper because I got fired from my last job…" he mumbled.

"You mean from the coffee shop?" Hiroki pointed out absentmindedly. He noticed Misaki's smile dropped and turned into a very ashamed one. The literature assistant professor quickly mentally scolded himself, 'Good work Hiroki… You just hit a nerve…'

"So, Nowaki-niichan told you…" Misaki mumbled as he stared at his feet. He did not want to talk about it but he should not be surprised that Hiroki knew it. Nowaki probably told him because they were together. However, it was still embarrassing and shameful to remember such incident.

Hiroki sighed and nodded, "Yeah, he was quite depressed when he got home that night… So I had to ask what was bothering him," he mumbled.

Misaki quickly looked up, "Is Nowaki-Niichan okay now? I hope he doesn't worry that much…" he mumbled.

"Well, he is fine now… He's just easily depressed by these kinds of things. He just needs a little cheering up, that goof…" Hiroki grumbled as he recalled that night. Nowaki was got in their apartment with such gloom and fatigue. The giant goof was trying to act all fine which annoyed Hiroki even more. So, he had to coax it out of Nowaki and that's when Hiroki found out what happened to the brat whom Akihiko is so interested on and the rest of the night was spent in 'making-the-giant-idiot-happy'.

Misaki smiled a little and sighed in relief. He was glad that someone was there to take care of his 'big brother'. The young brunette knew that Nowaki always wants to watch over him and take care of him. However, it all changed when he met Hiroki. Misaki have to admit, he was jealous at first but as he saw his brother happier than usual, he knew that Nowaki found the happiness outside their 'big' family, on that they could never give him. "Thank you for taking care of Nowaki-niichan…" Misaki spoke as the elevator doors slid open with a ding.

Hiroki scowled and walked ahead, "Whatever, brat…" he grumbled. Misaki felt more comfortable being around Hiroki as they cross paths often.

As they stood before the door to Akihiko's apartment, the older brunette rang the doorbell to check if the novelist was awake. After a few seconds of completely awkward silence, Hiroki rolled his eyes and sighed, "Looks like your boss is still asleep…"

"Usagi-san said that I can go in if he doesn't answer the door, I could go inside…" Misaki told the professor who stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh… he said that huh…" Hiroki mumbled and grimaced.

'_Oh god, Akihiko… You're really __**into**__ this brat huh…' _the brunette thought and felt a little bit jealous. Only he and the novelist's demon editor were allowed to barge in without prior notice but now, there's an addition to the two. A simple kid.

As Hiroki entered the password to open the door, he looked back at the teen, "Oi brat…" he started.

"H-Hai?"

"Just to remind you, whatever you do… Don't try to do anything to wake Akihiko, alright?" he warned and opened the door, followed by a very confused Misaki.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so this'll be all for today... I'll upload the next chapter if someone reviews (just to know if someone is still reading this fic TT^TT)<strong>

**SO! Please Review so we can all move along~**

**Lazy writer,**

**ShizukaUsami89**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 9:**

"Uwaa!~" Misaki cheered in awe as he gaped as he looked around the large penthouse unit. It was the first time that he ever entered a large dwelling. _'So huge! I bet all the kids in the orphanage could put their futons in here and sleep!'_

"Oi… Takahashi…" Hiroki grumbled as he took the book entitled **'The Black Parts of the Panda and Their Purpose' **from the coffee table at the living room. "Stop gaping like a fish and better put that pot full of whatever-that-is on the kitchen counter…" he instructed the teen.

"H-Hai!" Misaki blushed, realizing that he was acting like an idiot in front of the person whom he was a 'little' bit scared of. He put away the pot and looked for cleaning tools around the house.

Hiroki watched the teen look around and sighed, "The vacuum and other stuff are in the closet under the stairs." He pointed out. "Akihiko doesn't really use those stuff so, better check if they can still be used…" the professor slipped the book into his bag and wrote a small note on the coffee table.

"A-Ano… Kamijou-san…" Misaki started, "This place is really big, is Usagi-san still living with his parents?" he asked innocently.

"HA?! Are you an idiot?" Hiroki spat, taking Misaki aback. The older brunette massaged the bridge of his nose, _'Calm down Hiroki… This brat doesn't know anything about Akihiko… You better calm down or you'll scare the brat…'_

"I-I'm sorry! I just thought that he was cause the house is so big…" Misaki mumbled.

Hiroki sighed, "Look, if you have questions, you should ask Akihiko personally because he won't like me telling you personal info about him." He told the teen as he walked towards the door, "I'm going ahead! Remember don't go in Akihiko's room… No matter what happens as long as he hasn't gone out himself!" he growled. _'That's for your own good'_

"G-Got it! Take care Kamijou-nii… I mean Kamijou-san!" Misaki squeaked and noticed the brunette blush a bit after hearing the '**nii'*** honorific.

"Whatever…" Hiroki grumbled and left.

Misaki smiled a bit, "Well, I guess Kamijou-san isn't as scary as I thought before…." He huffed and stretched his arms out, "Well! On with the cleaning!" he grinned started to clean.

The house wasn't a bit messy, well until Misaki looked behind the pink sofa and saw a pile of dirty clothes, "W-What? I didn't see this a while ago…" he muttered and picked all the dirty shirts and slacks. Then, he noticed it was just a start of the trail of clothes going towards the stairs onto the hall of the second floor. "EH!?"

Misaki scowled and continued to pick up the trail of clothes, one after the other. _'Seriously, Usagi-san doesn't know how to put his clothes in a proper place…' _the teen thought. The teen sighed upon reaching the top of the stairs. _'Usagi-san… do you know how to put away your clothes properly?' _Misaki thought and looked back to fully view the first floor.

'_**WHAT THE HELL…'**_the young brunette thought as he saw the 'real' condition of the house. The kitchen was absolutely a mess, the top of every appliance and cabinet were thick with dust and he just realized that the floors were stained… BADLY.

"How come I didn't notice this stuff?" Misaki groaned and facepalmed. He was seriously going to be bushed. He managed to find a laundry basket somewhere near and decided to do the laundry first. He was lucky enough to see that Akihiko had a washing machine (automatic at that) so, the little housekeeper set everything up and let the machine do the rest. Misaki still had many things to fix.

"So…First floor, living room, kitchen and balcony…" the teen listed on his mental notebook and proceeded with the cleaning.

_3 hours later…_

"UWAAA! Now it looks better!" Misaki grinned at the sparkly clean living room. The whole house animatedly sparkled. The foul smell was gone and was replaced with a clean 'Misaki-like' scent. It finally looked like a decent dwelling.

The teen removed the white bandana on his head and plopped on the couch and yawned. He was certainly exhausted with all the cleaning and the stuff he came across. (Particularly the bear room upstairs). The teen was completely confused with the amount of toys that the author had.

'_I wonder how Usagi-san managed to live here if he __**is **__alone… This house is really big, almost as big as the main house in the orphanage. It's really great living in a place like this but it kinda feels… rather lonely,' _he mused and felt his eyelids heavy. He was tired and the sofa was too soft and comfy to even sit up straight again. Thus, the youth fell asleep right after a small creaking sound of an opening door.

~Misakihiko~

The sun was shining very brightly and its cheerful yellow color flooded the house from the glass partition from the balcony. However, the blissful weather did not please the owner of the luxurious penthouse but it simply blinded his sight. The transition from the abysmal darkness of his bedroom to the blinding light of the noontime sun never failed to annoy the silver haired novelist.

Akihiko rubbed his eyes and sighed. Dark circles on his eyes could easily tell anyone that the novelist stayed up all night until the wee hours of the morning. He scratched his head and loosened a few more buttons of his shirt to feel more comfortable. "Now, where did I put the remote of the AC…" he mumbled and sighed.

'_better find that later… need to have coffee first' _Akihiko thought and stopped halfway down the stairs as he noticed that each plank was cream colored again. His brow crooked and looked around the house again. His eyes widened as he noticed everything was CLEAN, not a single part of his catastrophe remained. _'Is this really my house? Or I'm still sleeping…' _he thought reaching the first floor and continued to examine every nook and cranny of the house. "It's all clean…" he mumbled and stopped when he heard soft sound of breathing.

When Akihiko looked back, he saw scenery he never thought he would witness, Misaki on his sofa, sleeping peacefully. Some of the strands of his brown locks drooped on his heart shaped face while a few beads of sweat were on his forehead. The delicate skin of his neck was exposed to the bright light of the sun along with the exposed part of his torso. The teen's white shirt was covered with a green apron, the one which Akihiko remembers he saw in his first visit at the orphanage. Misaki's khaki shorts were stretched due to the teen's position, he was facing the edge of the sofa with one leg over the other, giving the teen's narrow hips a little twist.

To Akihiko, such scenery was too enticing to see.

'_**If ever I am still in this dream,**_

_**and I have you by my side,**_

_**I would like to touch your face **_

_**and see you through this light…' **_

The author swallowed and slowly approached the teen. Placing a gentle hand over Misaki's brown mop hair, Akihiko tried to register this feeling and knelt before the boy. "Misaki…" he softly called as he wiped away the sweat from the other's forehead.

"Mmm... No more bears…" the teen mumbled in his sleep.

Akihiko blinked in surprise and smiled gently. The silver haired novelist leaned closer to the teen and placed a kiss over those rose petal lips.

The novelist smiled gently and fetched a blanket for the teen. He also turned up the AC. He was feeling more inspired knowing that the muse he has come to love was on his reach. Loneliness was no longer…

_**Or was it?**_


End file.
